The Forgotten Character: Leah's Story
by Newfoundland Novelist
Summary: R&R please! After "The Happily Ever After" everyone has a fairy tale ending... Except one. What does Leah Clearwater do now that Jacob is so blissfully happy and she's still miserable? Based after Breaking Dawn's final chapter. No random twists.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Character**

((This fanfiction will come in parts/chapters and will be in first person perspective from Leah's view. Yes, Leah, pretty much the only character at the end of Breaking Dawn who went without any sort of closure. This is my version of what happens to Leah after Breaking Dawn's final chapter, "The Happily Ever After". All characters copyright to Stephanie Meyer.))

**Chapter 1:** Where the Hell is my Happily Ever After Then?

I'd been so sure that my days of being the bitter one-of-a-kind werewolf were over. That I'd be content to stay in Jacob Black's pack until I really could hold my temper and stop phasing. I was sure that anything had to be better than being in Sam's pack, but now I wasn't completely convinced.

Listening to Jacob always talk about the baby bloodsucker was one thing. He would go on and on about her in both of his forms. It was another thing entirely to realize that every thought he had really did seem to be about her. Wondering if she was safe, if she was warm, if she needed him… It was sickening. Of course she didn't need him! Why would some pampered brat need him when she had eight amber eyed vampires watching over her every move. They didn't sleep, didn't eat, so when would someone not be watching her in everything she did?

It was rare that Jacob was in his other form at all now, more intent than ever of spending every waking moment with Renesmee, the little monster he'd wanted to kill only months ago.

The once (almost) proud alpha was reduced to a bloodsuckers play thing… Or perhaps 'lap dog' really was the best word for it. I'd told Jacob I would rather be a lap dog for the blood suckers than be inside Sam's head again… But was it true? Somehow I wasn't sure. It was like picking the lesser of two evils.

Jacob was back to his wolf form for now, as thoughts of cuddling the very child that repulsed me suddenly entered my mind. I knew he'd only be here a few hours at best, long enough to sleep while Renesmee did and then be at that stupid cottage by the time she woke up. I directed my thoughts at him, hoping he heard every bitter word.

_Ouch Leah, that really hurt. The blood sucker's lap dog? I prefer more of the term _guard_ dog if you don't mind._ Jacob teased, seeming in an eternally good mood these days.

_I don't see a difference, _I replied angrily, laying down with a small huff. I couldn't help wondering if Jacob was camped outside the blood sucker's house or if he'd gone home to La Push tonight.

_I'm at home,_ Jacob answered my thoughts, a little more subdued this time. _Is something wrong Leah?_

_Of course not, _I replied sarcastically_, what would be wrong about watching my only friend degrade himself to a submissive pet?_

_Only friend? _Seth interrupted, clearly hurt. _You annoy me sure, but you needn't be so overdramatic Leah…_

I let a growl escape from my throat, silencing my intrusive brother. _Stay out of this Seth._

_Sorry,_ Seth replied with nearly tangible exasperation. _It's sort of hard to ignore you two arguing when it goes on in my head. Makes it nearly impossible to sleep with you shouting all the time Leah. _

_I'm not shouting, _I replied with a little more force than was necessary.

_Just because you don't say it aloud doesn't mean it's quiet_, Jacob said wisely.

_Fine,_ _then just ignore my shouting,_ I snapped. _Wouldn't be the first time you ignored me Jacob._ I was back to my anger at Jacob, my little brother momentarily forgotten.

_What's wrong Leah?_ Jacob repeated in a much softer thought.

I considered that a moment, thinking about all the things wrong with what was going on. Everyone had gotten their 'happily ever after' except me it seemed. Bella and Edward were together forever as it seemed to be meant to be from the very beginning. Bella got to have a daughter, something I was sure I would never have, and that daughter had saved Jacob of all of his previous pain. That little blood-sucking baby had stripped Jacob of the only thing that truly seemed to tie us together.

All of the blood-suckers were happy now, completely content in their forever paradise. Even Charlie was now content, dating my mother of all people. If they got married… But I didn't want to even consider that. I couldn't think about how that would make Bella and I sister-in-laws or how I would be related by law to a coven of blood-suckers. I couldn't think that if Charlie married my mother Renesmee would be my niece-in-law and would make Jacob my… No, I wouldn't think about it.

Even the werewolves had their happily ever after. One by one they seemed to imprint, more by the day. The new additions were enjoying their supernatural power with no fear of actual danger interrupting. There was no tension with the Cullen's anymore, because after all, no one could go after them once Jacob had imprinted. Was there anyone but me who didn't have a fairy tale ending?

Jacob listened to my frustrated thoughts in an uncharacteristic silence. Finally he seemed to regain his composure, obviously a little flustered to have intruded on such private assumptions. At my last words however I could hear his let out his barky laugh, obviously finding something quite funny.

_What's so funny?_ I demanded defensively.

_You're upset because you didn't get a fairy tale ending? What are you… Five? I thought you were more realistic than expect the knight to come and rescue from this monstrous situation Leah. _

I growled darkly, not at all liking how comical Jacob thought my pain was.

His laughter stopped, replaced by a more serious mood. _Leah, you're still young… _Very_ young for a werewolf. Give it time… You're 'happily ever after' might just not be ready yet. Someday you'll have someone you love and who loves you and you'll never remember the bitterness you're feeling now._

_Very insightful_, Seth complimented.

_Stay out of this Seth_, Jacob and I thought together.

_Yes sir_, Seth replied, deliberately only listening to Jacob. I could hear Jacob sigh internally.

_That wasn't an order_, he clarified, determined to keep his record clean.

_I know, but I'll do as you wish… If I can… You two really are very loud. _Seth said, his thoughts suddenly disappearing as he changed back to his other form.

I could see the sun beginning to rise slowly over the horizon, and found no more joy in the sunset than I would have anything else. There just wasn't anything to be happy about when you were a dud genetically and mentally. It was just plain sad when you were the only one in a fairy tale who didn't live 'happily ever after'. Did that make me the villain then? The only one who lost in most fairy tales.

Look Jacob, I'm sorry, I said at last, staring at the ground. I know you're happy, and you have every right to be… Even with a half-blood-sucker. I hope that-

I stopped, realizing the complete emptiness of my mind. That's right… Sunrise. He must have seen it too, though to him it would just mean Renesmee would be awake soon. So he'd phased back… Completely forgetting the conversation we'd been having moments before.

_Thanks for your concern_, I muttered to myself. _It really means a lot Jacob._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Vampire In-laws? Not if I can help it!

Awkward… That was the only name for it. Sitting in the Swan residence had always been almost natural to me, but those who took residence there now made it as uncomfortable as it could get. Charlie of course, was the only one who really lived there, but you'd never know. It was nearly every day that my mother was there cooking for Charlie, talking to Charlie, or just plain spending time with him. It was like she'd forgotten completely about her family. Her _real_ family. Not the father of the bloodsucker and his sickeningly sweet granddaughter.

"Lighten up Leah," Seth called from across the room, smiling at me hopefully. I glared at him, hoping he felt the full annoyance of my gaze.

Sue being there wasn't the strangest part though… It wasn't what made things so awkward. After finding out that he was a grandfather, Charlie could never seem to get enough of his bouncing no-longer-a-baby granddaughter. Due to his 'need to know basis' Charlie still had no idea why Renesmee seemed to grow at such a rapid speed, but he pretended not to care. Still, realizing how fast she was growing only made Charlie (like every other insane person in the world) want to spend every moment he could with Renesmee.

As if it wasn't awkward enough to see the very source of my renewed pain each and every day being fawned on by my mother, the brat's parents were always by her side. Naturally the house reeked of vampire, a fact that no longer seemed to bother Jacob or Seth.

Bella and Edward sat across from me; both wearing the same dopey grin that I suppose came from eternal happiness. Everyone had it these days… Even Sue.

Of course, Bella and Edward weren't the only ones I had to endure by having Renesmee around. Like all imprinted wolves, Jacob was obsessed with staying beside Renesmee at all times. There he was on the floor beside her, reading a book that she could have easily read herself with twice the speed and grace. It had been the bloodsucker's decision to make Renesmee seem younger than she was around Charlie though. They'd agreed that in around a month she would supposedly learn to read. Originally it had been a further away date, but Renesmee had been irresistible when she pointed out she wanted to show Charlie what she could do.

That was the thing though, wasn't it? Everyone was irresistible too… Bella was irresistible to Edward. Edward was perfect to Bella. Jacob was fascinated with Renesmee, and everyone intrigued Renesmee… Everyone but me. Everyone was obsessed or fascinated by someone except me. Maybe I was the only one with a brain… or maybe I was just the only defective one.

Even to Renesmee, I was just a werewolf. I couldn't blame her for not liking me, as I detested her, but I kept wondering if things would change if she did. Maybe Jacob would realize that Renesmee is only a baby… Maybe he'd realize that I'm here, the same age as him and the same _species_ as him.

I knew such a thought was ridiculous though. Jacob had imprinted, and I would never be more than a nagging at the back of his mind again. So what if I'd accomplished my goal of being less annoying than Paul… It wasn't like that was hard these days.

Renesmee was walking now, stumbling a few times as her mother and father had suggested before coming to Charlie's. It was an attempt to look more human, more normal. They would never be normal though, they could never fit in.

Looking down I was startled to see Renesmee standing beside me, reaching her hand up in her preferred way of talking to people. I was expected to lean down and allow the disgusting bloodsucker to touch my face… I'm sure anyone else would have cuddled and loved her until her parents took her back. I'm quite pleased to say that I am not 'anyone else'.

"You can talk," I reminded her coldly, not in the mood to make the slightest attempt at liking Renesmee. I could see from her expression that the full meaning behind my words had been taken in by the small girl. She knew I didn't like her, and she knew I wasn't going to put up with any of her 'adorable overly beautiful vampire baby' nonsense.

Jacob was immediately by her side, giving me an accusatory look before distracting Renesmee with something else. Still, even as Jacob teased and played with Renesmee, the same uneasy look was in her eye. Finally she reached her hand up to touch Jacob's face, and he willingly leaned down so she could reach.

His eyes went unfocused for a moment before he pulled away in surprise. Looking up at me he looked confused, almost worried. Finally he looked back at Renesmee, shaking his head. Even as much as I hated the girl, I felt sorry for her when the look of explicit sadness crossed her face.

Bella and Edward knew that they had any number of babysitters available to them, but they had decided to leave Renesmee here of all places while they ran an errand. I snorted, trying to imagine anything important enough to draw the Cullen's from their precious baby.

"Be good Nessy," Edward said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. Bella no longer seemed to mind her daughter's nickname, bending down to hug her tightly.

"Mind Jacob," She said as sternly as her bell-toned voice could sound. Renesmee nodded that she understood, watching her parents curiously as they left the house.

Jacob went back to playing a guessing game with Renesmee, giving hints while she made her guess by touching his face. Sometime in the next half hour Charlie and Sue wandered to the kitchen on the pretext of dinner. This left me in my least favorite way… Surrounded by Seth, Jacob, and the smallest bloodsucker.

Renesmee stopped her game with Jacob, still seeming preoccupied. She stood, moving gracefully to stand in front of me. There was a strangely determined look in her small face that even I had to admit was rather adorable.

"You don't like me, do you." She said. From her tone I knew it was a statement, not a question.

"No," I agreed, ignoring Jacob's furious look.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

I was quiet, trying to sort this out. Why didn't I like Renesmee exactly? I couldn't exactly say it was because she stole Jacob from me… Someone couldn't steal something you never had to begin with. Besides, it had been me that told Jacob to imprint and get on with his life. I had told Bella to stop acting so happy every time she saw him. I should be overjoyed for my friend that he now had eternal love just like every other couple that surrounded me. I should be like Seth, happy for everyone even though I had virtually nothing to make me that way.

Thankfully, I was saved the trouble of answering. At that moment Charlie and Sue returned, matching smiles of delight on both of their faces.

"Seth, Leah, we have something we want to tell you." Sue said, her voice happier than I could remember it being since my father had died.

She didn't have to say it… I knew what was coming. From the way Charlie was supportively holding our mother's hand and the dopey smiles of happiness on their faces there was only one choice. All the same, I listened reluctantly as my mother delivered her news.

"Charlie has proposed to me," Sue said, taking further delight in Seth's expression of first surprise, and then matching happiness. "And I've accepted. We're going to be married."

Seth leaped to his feet, embracing both my mother and Charlie in the same hug as he allowed a similar smile of pleasure to slip on his face. His was different from theirs in only one way though… It wasn't his happiness he was smiling about, it was theirs. Seth could be happy even if the world was coming to an end… I was sure of it.

The other thing I was sure of though, was that I wasn't the only one who wasn't thrilled by this news. Even though he'd never say it, would probably never think it, Seth didn't like the idea of our mother getting remarried. Even into the bloodsucker family he loved so much, Seth thought Sue was forgetting Harry much too soon.

Though we had different reasons for disliking this idea, I knew we'd be together in trying to stop it. If she really thought I was going to be vampires for in-laws, she didn't know me very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Preparing for a Wedding can be Difficult… Stopping One is Worse.

_I still don't think we should try to get in the way Leah,_ Seth thought hesitantly. _Mom seems really happy… If Charlie's helping her get over dad's death, maybe it's for the best._

_Sue doesn't know what makes her happy. It's just because she's lonely. We're never home anymore so she turned to the only other person as lonely as her right now._ I argued patiently. I had known from the beginning that Seth would be difficult to convince on my plan. He wasn't one to stop someone else's happiness, especially our mothers.

_I dunno, you seem to be pretty lonely, _an intrusive voice spoke up teasingly.

_Stay out of this Jacob, no one asked you. _I snapped.

_Really Leah, breaking up your own mother's wedding? Why can't you just wait patiently like everyone else for your "Happily Ever After" to come? Why ruin someone else's? _Jacob asked sternly.

_Watch it pup, I'm still older than you. _I reminded him.

_And I'm still the Alpha. Just listen for a minute Leah. _

_No._

I started to phase back into my human form, but quickly returned to a wolf as Jacob began a hurried defense anyway. I refused to be like him… I'd finish a conversation before phasing back no matter how preoccupied I was.

_Leah, Seth, just think about it before you go ruining your mother's bliss. Harry's gone… I'm just as sad as you two to say that, he was a wonderful person. But he can't come back, and Sue isn't the type to sit around looking for pity. She doesn't want to be thought of as a mourning widow the rest of her life. She has a life, a spirit still, and Charlie brings out all the best aspects of her._

I could practically hear Seth listening to this reason, realizing too late how hard Jacob was making my job of convincing him. _Jacob, I don't think that proves anything._

_It does though, it really does. Charlie and Sue love eachother… You can see it in the way they move, the way they talk. It's not quite as strong as what Bella and Edward have, and can't compare to imprinting, but it's there._

I started to argue, but he hurried on.

_If humans could imprint Leah, they would imprint on each other the moment they first saw one another and you know it. _

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but I couldn't. I _did_ know that my mother hadn't been happier in years than she was right now. I did know that their love went as strong as the non-supernatural could. I knew it, but I wouldn't admit it. Unfortunately, you didn't have to admit anything when two other people shared your thoughts. The silence coming from Jacob's mind was somehow smug, realizing he'd won the argument. As if to drive his point home, he continued.

_They're not immortal Leah, they don't have forever. The longer you prolong their happiness the less time they'll have to enjoy it. You've got the rest of eternity to be bitter if you want, but don't take the few years they might have had real bliss._

A thick silence followed this as I thought desperately for some argument. I knew it was a fruitless effort though, Jacob was right no matter how I looked at it.

_What type of gift should we get mom for a wedding present? _Seth interrupted the silence at last. It seemed this was his way of letting me know which side of the argument he was on.

_Maybe a necklace? _Jacob suggested.

I ignored the two them as they discussed presents, my thoughts hovering around the approaching wedding. It was hard to stand just knowing that it was coming.

* * *

"I think it makes the most sense for Leah to be the Maid of Honor, don't you?" Charlie said later that day, discussing the wedding tenderly with his soon-to-be bride.

"Of course," Sue agreed easily. "So then, who will be the Best Man?"

"Billy," Charlie replied firmly.

"And of course Bella will be a bridesmaid," Sue went on, "And the ring bearer should be…" She hesitated, thinking about this.

"Seth," Charlie prompted quickly. "He's the youngest male, and he'd look dashing doing it I'm sure."

"Then the flower girl will be Renesmee, right? She'd be absolutely adorable doing it." Sue gushed.

"I'll have to ask Bella of course, but I'm sure that could be arranged," Charlie said with a nod.

I listened, finding myself completely bored by this conversation. Though Seth had full enthusiasm in the wedding now that Jacob had pointed out its good points, I wasn't convinced. Renesmee was my own personal reminder for what was to come. I would be related to the bloodsuckers.

"Oh, Sue, I have something to ask you." Charlie said, his voice becoming uncomfortable. I sat up suddenly, hoping it was a topic that could lead to arguing.

"Yes?"

"Well… You remember Alice, right? Edward's sister, short black hair… rather outgoing?" Charlie said hesitantly.

"Of course I do, Alice is a lovely person." Sue said with a nod. I thought I could detect an unease discussing the vampire, something I enjoyed.

"Well… I quite like Alice. More than Edward quite honestly. She's helped in some very rough times, and she's quite good at persuading people. You see, she rather likes planning things. Parties, get togethers… Weddings…" Charlie continued.

"Alice asked to plan our wedding?" Sue summarized with a sigh.

"Sort of," Charlie admitted. "Rather, I agreed to it. I'm still not entirely sure how it happened… one minute I was telling her that I needed to talk to you first, and the next I was agreeing to let her handle 'everything'." Charlie said sheepishly.

Sue considered this a moment, and I hoped more than anything she was angry.

"That was nice of her," Sue said at last, "That's alright Charlie, she did a lovely job on Bella's wedding. I trust her to do the same on ours."

I knew my mouth was hanging open, though I couldn't make myself care. Seth's accusatory gaze was on me, though I ignored this too. I couldn't accept that this was really happening… That they were getting married and not even a vampire running it could change my mother's mind. It was possibly then and there that I really accepted it. I wasn't going to be able to stop this wedding… Not without making my mother miserable.

And if I did that? If I threw a fit like I was five years old again and convinced her we would all be miserable if she married Charlie, then what would I be?

I knew the answer to that. I would indeed be the villain… I would be the one without the "Happily Ever After" just like I deserved. I would be the one ruining the little happiness that was left in a world of discord and hate. Just because all of the love left in the world seemed to be in the area I lived in didn't mean I was the only one who hadn't found their true love. I refused to cast myself as the villain of a fairy tale though. From now on I would be like Seth… Happy just because everyone else was.

**((Continuing Leah's story after Breaking Dawn. I especially like this chapter because I do believe Leah would hate it if (when) Sue marries Charlie. I also believe she would be driven crazy by Jacob's logic. I feel really sorry for her though. Don't worry, I swear her angst ends happily in this fic. R&R please!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Who knew I could hate the baby bloodsucker more than I already did!

It was almost like a dream as I watched Sue walk down the isle. She was certainly dream-like in her flowing white dress, her hair twisted into an elegant bun compliments of Alice. It seemed Alice hadn't wanted to repeat the same wedding theme, decorating every inch in sight with ribbon and streamers rather than flowers this time while subtly putting flowers in only very tasteful places.

As my mother walked down the isle I tried to read her expression, tried to find any hint of uncertainty. It wouldn't have been unexpected as most brides got cold feet on the day of the wedding. To my disappointment though she was just as happy as ever, seeming to swell with anticipation. Looking back at Charlie I noticed that he was wearing the same thrilled smile, almost excited.

Even though I'd promised myself to be on my best behavior for this day, I knew my nose was slightly wrinkled with the smell. Bella was beside me, and the rest of her coven was seated just in front of us. I hadn't a clue how Jacob and Seth seemed used to the stench… Even in human form it burned my nose.

We were all at the alter now, Sue standing close to Charlie as she repeated her vows. Renesmee was in Bella's arms, only adding to the stench that was beside me. Seth was on my other side, that same euphoric happiness inside of him that came from anyone else feeling glee. I supposed I'd never really understand how he could be so joyful all of the time.

Charlie was reading his vow now, his words flowing elegantly together in a way I was nearly positive he couldn't write. Glancing towards Bella's other side I saw Alice nodding a little with each word he spoke. I suppose I wasn't surprised that the bloodsucker had assisted Charlie with such an important declaration, but it hardly seemed as sincere this way.

Though usually on my guard day and night, at that moment I wasn't. Despite my hate of weddings and my opinion of this particular wedding, I found myself caught up in the magic of the moment. That is, I _was_ caught up in it until Bella came a little too close to me.

I barely noticed the stench increase, didn't even glance at her as she repositioned Renesmee absentmindedly. As much as I hated them both, I trusted Bella and Renesmee enough to know I was in no danger from them. What I wasn't expecting was a small, lukewarm hand to touch it's palm to my face.

It seemed Renesmee had seen an unusual opportunity to show me something when I refused to let her any other time. As Charlie and Sue said their "I do's" my eyes went strangely out of focus. I could faintly feel Renesmee's hand still pressed lightly to my face.

I could see through the small girl's eyes for the first time, seeing myself as I never had wanted to. Through a window in the house Renesmee's careful gaze had caught me, defeated and in pain as I watched Jacob play with her inside of the house. The memory switched, this time with her watching me in the shadows with tears on my human face as my mother, Seth, and Charlie sat inside the Cullen home planning the wedding. Again the memory changed, my face twisted into anger at the same time Jacob's had twisted into a smile when he first saw Renesmee. Again and again the memory changed, each showing me more tortured with sadness than the last. Had this been what the evil bloodsucker had wanted to show me? What a mess I'd become?

But then she reached the last memory and her face was twisted into an uncertain expression. Now I saw a picture that I knew wasn't a memory. This was something Renesmee wanted, not something that had any plausibility of happening.

The 'memory' showed Jacob on the floor reading Renesmee a book, just as he had earlier that morning while we prepared for the wedding. It was different however, because I was there to. In the picture I was smiling in that same dopey way that everyone else did lately, like I'd finally found my happily ever after. I was playing with Renesmee without the slightest bitterness, was laughing with Jacob of all people.

At last I pulled away, studying the small half-vampires determined face.

"It won't happen," I whispered to her, glad to see the comprehending look of sadness. Bella turned to look at me in surprise, having missed the entire exchange. I opened my mouth to tell her to watch her baby better but stopped. My voice was drowned out by a round of applause from the audience as Charlie and Sue kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Swan.

I could see Renesmee's eyes still fixed on mine, waiting until the applause went down.

"It could if you'd let it," Renesmee said softly. Still confused I could see Bella throw me a bewildered look.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked. Lucky for me, at that moment the crowd rushed forward to tell their congratulations to the happy couple. I used the confusion to duck out through the crowd, the haunting brown eyes still stuck in my mind. What was it about that damn vampire that could freeze someone where they stood? Innocent? Sure… Renesmee was as innocent as a spitting cobra.

A warm hand caught my shoulder as he started to leave through the chapel doors. It was only as I turned to look in Jacob Black's startled face that I realized I was crying.

"Leah?" He said softly, helplessly.

I jerked away, pushing my way through the doors and running down the path. I should have been able to outrun him even in my human form. The problem was, I was wearing heels and he wasn't.

"Leah, wait!" Jacob called, hesitating in the doorway only a second before following. Even without being in his mind I knew Jacob was wondering if it was alright to leave Renesmee long enough to stop whatever suicidal thoughts I seemed to be having.

More than anything I wanted to phase, to run away as fast as I could and never look back. Jacob had tried it once, why couldn't I? I tried to imagine Alice Cullen's expression when she found out I'd ruined the outfit she'd spent hours picking out. Good, the angrier I made the bloodsuckers, the better.

Even as I stood there, shaking from head to toe I realized I couldn't phase. Phasing involved anger, involved discipline and resolve if nothing else. All I could feel was an overwhelming wave of grief washing over me that crippled me to my vulnerable state. Even if I could have concentrated long enough to phase, I knew there were too many humans around giving us curious glances.

Jacob was beside me now, his usual grin gone and replaced with a troubled expression. I tried not to take pleasure in seeing him worry… It wouldn't do any good.

"What's wrong Leah?" Jacob demanded, "I thought you were okay with the wedding now!"

"Go away Jacob," I managed to snarl, though it sounded much less fierce than I'd intended it to be.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jacob replied stubbornly.

"Aren't you afraid your little bloodsucker will get lonely with her lap dog not beside her every moment?" I said angrily, wanting more than anything to make Jacob leave. Jacob's expression was tortured as he stared at me, completely confused. Finally he reached his hand out to comfort me.

"Leah," He began weakly.

"You're just like Sam," I muttered, realizing why his tortured look was so familiar. Jacob felt guilty… He felt bad realizing just how much it hurt me that he'd imprinted. I was sure now that Renesmee had already shown him what she had just shown me. He'd seen me broken for a second time and had realized it was his fault. He was just like Sam in the way that he didn't love me, probably didn't even care that I was upset. He simply felt _obligated_ to care.

I could tell from the way he quickly dropped his hand that my remark had stung. He and Sam were getting along better these days, but not significantly.

"I'm sorry Leah," He whispered at last. "So sorry…"

Looking around I'd almost forgotten where we were. I suddenly remembered as Bella appeared in the doorway, seeming confused yet determined. Renesmee, of course, was with her, the same haunting gaze fixed on me. I could see Bella's eyes land first on Jacob's sad expression, and then on my tear streaked face. I was sure that I must look a mess, but I couldn't make myself care.

"Go back to your bloodsucker Jacob," I said menacingly. "Give Charlie and Sue my best regards. I'm out of here."

"Leah, you're still in my pack, and as such," He began.

I stopped, laughing coldly. "You planning to order me around now? To use your power as alpha after promising to never order Seth or I? You want to make yourself _exactly_ like Sam?" I demanded.

"Leah, if you'd just be reasonable about this," Jacob tried instead.

"I'm done being reasonable Jacob," I snarled. "I'm sick of being the only person around here without my happily ever after. Maybe I am the villain, maybe I deserve this… But I don't deserve to stand around watching you and Sam feel sorry for me. I don't deserve to have everyone think I'm some whiny little girl who can't get over a crush. Every time I start to trust someone again they turn on me. They get engaged to my cousin or they imprint on a bloodsucker. I'm sick of it!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. Anyone listening wouldn't have a clue what was going on.

"I'm going to go so far away that you'll never find me. I'm going to run away and never come back. I'll never phase into a wolf again and you'll never know what happened to me. That's best, that no one has to feel sorry for the rebound girl again. Just forget about me Jacob, and tell everyone else to do the same." I said, almost sobbing now. "From now on I'm just Leah… No past, no present, and no future. I'm not some shape-shifting monster and I'm never letting you or my brother back into my head again."

I turned, starting angrily away. Jacob's hand caught my shoulder again, and he made the mistake of turning me to face him.

"If you want to keep that arm I suggest you take it off of me," I snarled, past all reason. Jacob seemed to take me seriously, letting his hand drop back to his side.

"Leah, you need to get a hold of yourself," A familiar masculine voice said sternly. Jacob turned in surprise as I gave Sam a withering look.

"Drop dead… Both of you." I muttered, turning my back on them both. I took a few steps into the forest, breaking the very comment I'd made to Jacob only moments ago. There was a loud ripping sound as my dress and shoes were destroyed and seconds later I was a wolf, running full speed in the opposite direction.

I risked a glance behind me, glad to see Jacob and Sam both standing in a shocked silence. Neither seemed planning to follow me, for which I was grateful.

"You should control your pack better," I heard Sam tell Jacob scornfully before wlaking back into the church.

"What was that about?" Bella asked behind me, her voice timid and uncertain. It was clear she knew as much as I did that this was none of her business.

"Just Leah being Leah," Jacob answered quietly. His answer sent my fur on end, making me race all the faster away. I didn't know where I was going, or when I would stop, but it would be as far away from here as I could get. I couldn't help wondering what I would do when Jacob and Seth did _phase_ and I wanted to escape them. I supposed I could return home to my empty house and get a spare change of clothes, though going near La Push wasn't very appealing.

Right now I just ran, willing my instincts as a wolf to take over. I wasn't like Jacob though… I didn't plan to stay a wolf. Somewhere, somehow, I would return to being Leah. I would start over where no one knew my freaky abilities. I would start somewhere that I would be certain no one would imprint if I ever loved again. I would make sure to never do to someone else what had been done to me.

For now though, all I could think to myself was that I was _free_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Maybe Clothes Were More Important Than I Thought…

It was hard to remember when I finally stopped running. It might have been later that evening, or could have been as late as the next day. All I knew was that when I woke up I was alone in a forest that I had never seen before. Trying not to panic I thought through the previous days events for some explanation. The wedding had taken place, Sue and Charlie were married now, I knew that much. But after that, what had happened? I strained my mind to remember.

Like being hit with a baseball bat it came back to me. Renesmee touching my face, Jacob's pity, Sam's order… My rebellion. Wouldn't you know that I ended up the worst off in the end anyway? I was in the middle of no where, completely lost, and from the way my muscles were tightened, completely exhausted.

_About time you're awake!_ Seth's voice broke into my monologue. _Where are you Leah? We've been so worried about you. Jacob said you changed into your wolf form, but we couldn't hear your thoughts. Are you alright?_

I could feel my fur rise at the mention of Jacob's name, though thought this over as I tried to remember. At last I thought of it… By the time they'd tried to talk to me my mind was completely empty… I'd worked the entire time I'd run to accomplish that. I thought about nothing, just let my instincts take over. I supposed I should feel guilty for scaring my little brother, but I didn't.

_I was dead asleep until a while ago Seth, that's probably why. You know I don't usually dream when I'm tired. _I replied easily. This seemed to calm Seth down a little bit.

_Leah, you need to come back this instant. _Jacob's thoughts were tinted with more anger than worry. I imagine he'd gotten quite the talking to from Sam for losing 1/3 of this pack.

_Why don't you make me Jacob? _I taunted spitefully. I could hear Jacob thinking this over, considering the pros and cons to breaking his 'no orders' rule. He must have decided against it however.

_I won't make you Leah… I respect your choice,_ he said at last. _I went through the same phase, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _

My fur bristled at the word "phase". So my grief was just some teenage hormones acting up was it?

_You know that's not what I meant Leah, _Jacob said impatiently. _I only meant…_

_Tell it to someone who cares Jacob, _I snarled softly. I wanted to change back in order to make my mind private once more, but I didn't. I still had the dilemma of no clothes to put on when I did change back. I could hear Jacob's soft laughter as he heard my problem.

_Shut up, _I growled angrily. I was tired of my troubles being comical to him.

_Maybe you should have thought ahead Leah. You could have grabbed clothes from home. _Seth said hesitantly.

I wanted to argue, but I didn't. I knew that would have been the most practical thing to do in my situation. Still, if I'd returned home I would have thought about Sue and Seth. I would have considered everyone I was leaving behind and thought how much it might hurt them that I would leave without so much as a goodbye.

_Oh,_ Seth said in surprise.

_Maybe you shouldn't have left then, if you didn't want people to be sad. _Jacob said seriously. _Your mother is worried sick about you. She's sure that it's all her fault you ran away from home and told Charlie that she'd never forgive herself if you didn't come back. Congratulations Leah, you spoiled what was supposed to be the happiest day of Sue's life._

_Second happiest, _Seth spoke up. _Marrying our dad was the happiest._

_Tell Sue not to worry, _I thought quietly. _Tell her it had nothing to do with the wedding and that I'm very happy for her._

_Tell her yourself, she'd rather hear it from you. _Jacob said indifferently.

_Seth? _I pleaded.

_She would rather hear it from you Leah, _he agreed softly, _But if you're really happier this way, I'll tell her. _

_What exactly do we tell her when she asks why you _did_ leave then?_ Jacob demanded angrily.

_Tell her the truth… That it was your damn bloodsucker's fault. _I snarled in response.

_Is that what was wrong? _Jacob said in surprise. _Renesmee? What did she do?_

_She… It doesn't matter. Just tell her that. _I snapped. I started to stand but stopped, a sharp whimper escaping my lips. It seemed I had overdone it running the day before. I was not only exhausted, but had sharp pains emitted with every muscle I tried to use.

_Are you sure you're okay Leah?_ Seth's worried voice broke back into my thoughts. I admit, I didn't like worrying him like I was. All I'd wanted was to get away from La Push and Forks… Should I have thought more about who I was leaving behind?

_Yes, _Jacob answered promptly.

_Stay out of my head, _I snarled in response. Determinedly I stood, walking slowly forward toward where I hoped town was.

My mind became very quiet all at once, and I sighed with relief that the other two had phased back. Imagine my surprise to find one of them hadn't.

_Be careful Leah, _Seth's voice said softly, _Find what you're looking for, then come back._

He phased back to his human form, leaving me wondering about his words. What was I looking for exactly? True love? Someone to imprint on? How likely was I to find such an unusual thing?

First things first, I knew that I had to find clothes to put on. I doubted it would be easy considering I'd either have to obtain them as a giant wolf or as myself… completely naked. No, there wasn't a choice in that. I'd rather terrify some poor citizen than wander around town in the nude. Mind you, as myself I was more likely to get the clothing without stealing, but as a wolf I could just break into someone's house.

I froze, hearing very distinct footsteps behind me. They began distant, quickly getting closer. Had I not known better, I would have sworn they were coming right at me.

Just as I was considering the possibility of running to avoid being seen I heard a very familiar voice.

"Leah! Wait!"

It took me a moment to realize why the voice had asked me to wait. Only then did I realize I was poised to start running again. Easily I relaxed my muscles, turning to glare at the source of the voice.

_What are you doing here Seth?_ I demanded angrily. Realizing he couldn't understand me in his human form however I simply gave him a dark look.

"I brought you clothes," He explained lamely, holding up a neatly folded stack of my things. I hesitated, finally moving forward to take the clothing from him. Moving behind a clump of trees and out of sight I changed back to a human, quickly dressing. When I'd finished I walked back to him.

"How did you even find me?" I asked, a little exasperated.

"You aren't giving me much credit," Seth said indignantly. "You know you would have been able to find me, you needn't be so surprised it's reversed."

"What are you doing here Seth?" I repeated softly.

He hesitated, staring at me sadly. "I was worried about you," He admitted at last. "You sounded so upset last night… The vampires and werewolves could all hear you and Jacob outside. Then I realized you wouldn't have any clothes and I thought that was a way I could help you."

"How did the might alpha react to your coming after me?" I asked curiously.

"Well… He doesn't exactly know," Seth admitted. "I said Sue was dropping me off at a friend's house on her way to the airport with Charlie."

I sighed, shaking me head. "How did you catch me? You aren't that fast yet…"

"Well, you slept a long time. It was just a matter of making up for the time I'd already lost."

"Thank you Seth," I said at last. "You do have to go back now though, you know that, right?"

"I know," Seth agreed quietly, "Are you sure you're okay Leah?" He asked again.

"Yes," I repeated with a small smile. "I'm fine." I took a step forward, hugging Seth tightly.

"Promise you'll check in every so often?" Seth said hopefully. I pulled away, staring at his worried expression.

"I'll try… I don't know how often I'll be able to phase around here," I said. _Or how often I'd want to phase if I don't have to._

Still, this seemed good enough for Seth. His usual smile returned as he hugged me one more time before pulling away.

"Talk to you later Leah, don't forget to come back." He teased, waving a little.

"Talk to you later Seth, thanks for the clothes." I replied with a similar wave.

Still smiling Seth disappeared into the trees, the sound of a running wolf disappearing into the distance.

((**First of all, thank you everyone who has been reading this story. The feedback I get is what motivates me to finish chapters so quickly. I must confess something though... This chapter is something of a 'stall' chapter. I got to Chapter 4 and after having Leah run away, realized I had no idea how to make her story end happily. I would prefer not to introduce any Original Characters, but it seems it might be necessary. Unless of course, anyone wants her to end up with Mike Newton (one of the only guys she could imprint on from Forks). ;) So yeah. I have a concrete idea of how this story ends, but I don't have the characters to plug into it yet. I'll keep updating, and I promise. No more 'stall' chapters (though I find this one adorable). It also helps I Seth so he's in it as much as I can manage. ;) ))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Who Knew a Stench Could Be So Appealing?

I couldn't help wondering if I was as lost as I felt. Carefully I tried to keep my only change of clothes clean, not sure what I'd do when I needed to wash it. The woods were thicker then I'd first realized however, and trying to find my way was difficult without my wolf senses. Still, the idea of sharing my thoughts with Seth and Jacob kept me from phasing.

I was planning as I walked, plotting for what I would do when I finally found a town. I would do what Jacob had done before. I would scan the town looking for my perfect match until I imprinted. If they weren't here, they'd be somewhere else. I had all of eternity to look and no restraint on me besides making sure I visited La Push after a few years to make Sue feel better.

My plan was a little bit ridiculous all things considering. After all, it wasn't a definite thing that all wolves could imprint. It was even more unlikely that I would be able to being the genetic dud that I was. Still, falling in love with someone seemed a much more time consuming thing then imprinting. I didn't want months of heartbreak, I wanted instant attraction. No human method would be fast enough.

With relief I heard sounds of human life; Laughter, cars, stereos, and even a barking dog. It was only as I immerged into view of a small town that it occurred to me I had no money. All of the things I would require would involve money. Why had it only now come to mind that all of mine was still in La Push?

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed a slight jingle coming from the pockets of the jean caprice that Seth had brought me. I reached my hand curiously into my pocket, pulling out a wad of twenty-dollar bills in surprise.

"Good ol' Seth," I murmured, stuffing the money back into my pocket.

I looked over the town, taking in every aspect of it. From the homey look it seemed to be the size of Forks, or if possible, smaller. A tattered sign to my right read "Welcome to Evol, WA".

_Evol?_ I mused. _Almost like _evil_… What a strange name for a town…_

Continuing my observation of Evol I noticed cars similar to those driven in La Push. Nothing too flashy, just sturdy and worn. There was a safe feel to it, like a family place. Adults walked casually through what I assumed was 'down town' (consisting of a few family owned shops with trinkets in them) as teenagers giggled and gawked at the opposite sex while they drove by one another in their cars. A group of children was playing on the corner nearest me, taking turns asking for cards in the game Go Fish.

Almost smiling I made my way down the quiet street, watching the people more than the merchandise. Remembering Jacob's thoughts after he had returned from his "hunting trip" I studied each boy's face in turn, memorizing their features before looking away. Not once did I feel anything more than a growing sense of annoyance, glaring at each person in turn. The cloudy day only added to my mood, casting a gloomy feel on everyone while the wind blowing into my back irritated me further.

After an hour of looking I froze, having come upon an overly polished blue car. After a moment I recognized it as an Eclipse Spyder, silently cursing Jacob's love of car talk. Apparently some had rubbed off on me. The car was parked just outside the soda shop and I immediately I chided myself. Of course I was overreacting to someone's flashy car. Just because someone had a fancy vehicle didn't mean-

A boy's appearance interrupted my thoughts. He was my height with vibrant red hair and a face full of freckles. His hair was messed in a quite deliberate way, and in all honesty it worked for him. Even as I glared spitefully at him, I had to admit he was amazingly handsome. He wore sunglasses over eyes that I was sure were exquisite, and I had to wonder why he needed them on such a cloudy day.

Rather than talk to me he leaned against the car I had to assume was his, folding his arms across his chest in a smug sort of way. I considered walking past the seemingly arrogant stranger but quickly changed my mind. Something about him made me curious, almost arrogant myself. Maybe I saw his smug stance as a challenge, or maybe I was just deprived of human conversation lately. Whatever the reason, I turned to the red-haired boy with a cocky air.

"Do you talk or just pose?" I asked him.

"A little bit of both," He admitted with a smirk. "Whichever is most beneficial I suppose,"

"Which one benefits you most right now?" I asked him curiously.

"I'd say posing, it attracted you didn't it?" He replied, still smiling. I recoiled a little, my eyes narrowing.

"I think I'll be on my way," I said coolly, turning to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyebrows raise behind his sunglasses as he quickly took off after me. Before I could register it he was in front of me, standing directly in my path.

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly. "I should really give that up…"

"Give up what?" I demanded. "Acting like an idiot?"

"Er… I was going to say 'pretending to be cool' but I suppose the idiot thing works too." He admitted.

I could feel a smile threatening to sneak onto my face and quickly repressed it. "Why not just be yourself then? I'm sure it'd be more effective."

"Well…" He hesitated as if unsure to go on, "Would you have honestly come and talked to me if I'd been sitting in the soda shop by myself?"

"Yes," I replied, not pausing to think. I'd made eye contact with every boy I'd seen in town so far. Something about this one though had attracted me, had made me want to know everything about him. I was sure that I would have talked to him no matter what the situation.

I half expected the boy to blush, but his expression remained apologetic with not the slightest color on his cheeks. Come to think of it, he was quite pale, though I supposed that had to do with the cloudy days he must live in. More than anything I found that I wanted to pull the sunglasses from his face to see if his eyes were as perfect as the rest of his features.

"Is there a reason you're wearing sunglasses?" I asked him carefully.

"Even the smallest amount of sun hurts me eyes," He explained. "I can take them off if you'd prefer though. I know that most people don't like my wearing them if I'm talking to them."

"It'd be easier to read your expression if I could see your eyes," I admitted quietly.

With an easy-going smile the boy removed his sunglasses, revealing a muddy brown color that disappointed me a great deal.

"Oh," I said without thinking.

"Surprised?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes…"

I studied the now revealed portion of his face, carefully memorizing his features. There was something odd about his eyes too I realized. Underneath the muddied brown irises were bruise-like shadows.

"I have to go," I said so softly I doubted he could hear me.

"What?" He exclaimed, taken completely off guard. "Aren't you at least going to tell me your name?" He added, obviously stalling for time.

"No," I answered just as softly as before, trying to step past him. The feeling of remorse that had enveloped me was unwelcome as it as surprising. I had expected to feel angry, to want to rip this boy to pieces after the conclusion I'd made… Not feel so sad to be leaving him. I had no doubt why I was sad though. I had started to wonder if he might have been the one. From the way he'd attracted me to him I'd started to wonder if he was my imprint. Now I realized that it had nothing to do with imprinting though… he was a predator and I was the supposed prey. Of course I was attracted to him.

"I'm Armand," He said, holding out his hand. "Armand Stoker. Are you sure I can't know your name?" He asked persuasively.

"No, you can't." I said angrily, brushing past him. He was on my heels in a moment, watching my every move. Now that he was behind me I could smell it… The sickening stench that all bloodsuckers had.

"Go away," I snarled, turning to look at him at last. If there was one thing I hated, it was being followed. If there was another I hated… It was being mocked.

"Go away," he mimicked in an amazing imitation of my voice.

"Stop that," I hissed.

"Stop that," He repeated with a grin.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"Leave me alone," He copied.

"If you don't leave me alone this instant you damn bloodsucker I swear I'll rip your limbs off." I whispered, making sure my voice was too low for humans passing by to hear.

This seemed to quiet Armand for the moment as he stared at me in silence. At last he blinked slowly, his head cocking to one side.

"What did you call me?" He asked in obvious surprise.

"A bloodsucker," I said reluctantly. "You know, an undead freak who sucks blood?"

"Excuse me?" He said in his pretend ignorance.

"Oh all right! A vampire. That's what you are, isn't it? I can tell… You reek of it." I said angrily, trying to walk away from him again.

"But how?" he said softly. "How did you know that?"

"Your paleness, your shadowed eyes, your _stench_." I said in exasperation.

"I thought vampires smelled good to humans," He mused slowly, thinking this through. "I thought that was part of our… charm. So I _don't_ smell nice to you?" He said, almost sadly.

I found it hard to believe that I was having a conversation with a vampire about whether or not he smelled nice. Still, I wasn't planning to offer an explanation about my being a supernatural freak either.

At last Armand seemed to regain his composure, his shock gone as he grinned at me. "How do you explain my eyes then?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"If you're so sure I'm a… what did you call me again?" He paused,

"Bloodsucker," I sighed.

"Right, if you're so sure I'm a 'bloodsucker' how do you explain my eyes? I assume that was why you asked me to take my sunglasses off. To see the color of my eyes." He said softly.

Truthfully, no, that wasn't the reason I'd asked about the sunglasses. Truthfully it was because I was sure I was falling into some werewolfy spell of love and was hoping seeing his eyes would seal that. There was no way I was going to tell this bloodsucker the truth though.

"Yeah, that was why," I lied. "So how are you making your eyes brown then?"

"They're naturally this color," Armand said slyly, "Figure that one out."

"Contacts?" I guessed, a little bored by this. "Or something a little more complex?"

"Well, until you see them any color but brown you don't really have a right to accuse me of things, do you?" He said with a smile. "I could be pale from nature… I could just get very little sleep to make the shadows. You haven't got any proof."

"The stench," I reminded him. "I'm positive. I don't just go around accusing people."

He stared at me a moment, "Sorry, I want concrete proof. Everyone else thinks I smell fine, so until you can prove I'm a… what was that word again?"

"Bloodsucker," I supplied, wondering if he was 'forgetting' on purpose.

"Yes, until you can prove I'm a bloodsucker I see no reason why we can't be friends."

"Be friends?" I echoed in surprise. His calling me a victim I would have bought. If he'd called me lunch I would have believed him. Friend though? I didn't have any friends to begin with… Why would I make friends with a rotten bloodsucker anyway.

Maybe that was the answer though… Because I had no friends to begin with. Maybe if I made friends with a bloodsucker, someone who couldn't imprint and wouldn't be hurt if I imprinted, it would be easier. Maybe I could be friends with him knowing I would never make the mistake of falling in love with him only to find out he loved someone else.

"Friends," I repeated slowly.

He watched me curiously, obviously wishing he knew what was going on in my mind as I processed this.

"Yes… I think I'd like that." I said at last. "Just until I prove you're a bloodsucker though." I added quickly, not wanting to risk anything indefinite. "I'm Leah Clearwater," I added, holding out my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Leah," Armand said, taking my hand. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

His hand was icy to the touch, another thing I would store away as my concrete proof he was a vampire. In all honesty, I wasn't sure I wanted to prove it. Now however, it was a challenge.

"Speaking of people who don't smell very nice, you sort of reek Leah," He added with a smile. In spite of myself I was smiling too, still holding tightly to his stone hand. We were going to get along just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Finding a Friend is Way Better Than Imprinting**

It was amazing just how well we really did get along. I had always assumed that due to my hate of vampires, being friends with one would be nearly impossible. The thing was, despite the constant stench of bloodsucker and the ice cold skin, Armand really was very _normal_. It was the day we'd met that I had somehow told my entire sad story from the day I fell in love with Sam to the day I left Forks. Surprisingly I couldn't think of a single fact I kept secret. There was just something comforting about having Armand there with me. He nodded sympathetically at all the right places, and never once did he tell me to 'get over it'.

It was impressive just how much I found I really did like him. His eyes remained the same muddy brown no matter how many times I looked, but I'd learned to accept it. What did it matter if I couldn't see the golden amber of his irises anyway? He knew he was a vampire and so did I… Did I really have a reason to prove it?

I was just finishing my story as we sat in the soda shop, my voice heavy with all the sadness I'd felt.

"My little brother gave me money that I'd forgotten, and I just sort of ended up here." I finished quietly. "Then I found you, and still haven't found my proof of your supernatural status."

That's right… There was something I kept from him after all. I'd never mentioned my own supernatural status. After all, 'werewolves' (or shape-shifting wolves as Seth would impatiently remind me right now) were supposed to be kept a secret. The entire reason we existed was to destroy vampires… Vampires like Armand. I wouldn't let that bother me though… Armand was civilized like the Cullen's. I was sure that beneath those irking contacts was a color all the more lovely than any of the Cullen's sported.

I admit, it was hard to explain the whole Sam/Jacob thing without including werewolves. It ended up being something like Sam had fallen for my cousin who was prettier than me and had realized it was meant to be while Jacob had fallen in love with my step-father's granddaughter. I didn't mention that Renesmee was a baby, or that most of my other friends from La Push were also madly in love. He seemed to feel enough sympathy without it.

"It doesn't sound like you have very good friends," Armand noted quietly. "Who leave you so easily. I can't imagine ever being so fickle."

I blushed, thinking of how Quil had once described imprinting to me. I knew it wasn't something they could control… Somehow 'fickle' didn't seem the right word to describe the two werewolves who had unintentionally broken my heart.

"That's not exactly a fair comparison," I said hesitantly. "True love… It's not really something you can control."

Armand scoffed, "Is that what they told you? Their excuse for ditching you was that they'd met their 'true love' and everything was right in the world?" I blushed.

"Something along the lines of it was the other person holding them to the earth instead of gravity, but basically." I admitted.

"Sounds like an excuse to me. I'm actually surprised such a practical young woman as yourself would fall for two idiots." He said skeptically.

"Idiots?" I said in surprise. I had thought a lot about Jacob and Sam, but idiot was rarely what I used.

"They'd have to be idiots to let you go," He said simply. From anyone else I probably would have punched him or her squarely in the jaw. Honestly, had I sensed even the slightest hint of sarcasm or teasing I still probably would have broken their jaw. The thing was, the look in his eye seemed completely serious. Like he really did think I was too good to be treated the way I had been.

I was quiet, stirring the iced tea thoughtfully. Finally I looked up, glaring at the untouched food in front of Armand.

"That's my concrete proof," I announced suddenly.

"What?" He said in surprise, looking around to where I might have been looking.

"You haven't eaten anything. That's because vampires don't eat human food. They drink blood." I announced proudly.

Armand smiled that same smug grin that I found really irritated me at times. Carefully yet deliberately he picked up the biscuit in front of him, taking a bite and swallowing slowly. His grin widened.

"You were saying?"

I glared at him angrily, watching his face for any sign of dislike. At last I looked back at my tea, still watching him from the corner of my eye. His smile vanished as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Ha!" I shouted triumphantly, looking back at him. To my great annoyance he was smiling at me again, his head cocked curiously to one side.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

I looked outside, noticing the darkening of the night sky. "I'd better find a place to stay," I sighed. "I need to get a hotel room or something."

"Yeah, you know how fast hotels here fill up," Armand said sarcastically. "I think you're just trying to get away from me."

I looked at him, surprisingly upset by such a thought. "As much as I'm sure you like to flatter yourself with that, I just happen to be exhausted. Running away from home will do that to a person you know."

Armand gave a dramatic sigh, all the while still smiling his smug grin.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone.

"Nope, I'm pretty free," Armand replied promptly. "Though I'm sure you're loaded with dates already."

"Yeah, but I turned them all down to hang out with the bloodsucker," I responded dryly.

"Want to meet here tomorrow? Ten o'clock?" He asked.

"Make it nine and you have a deal," I said, holding out my hand to make it final. We shook hands, and I noticed he retracted his quickly afterwards. I had a feeling he found my heat just as uncomfortable as I found his cold.

We parted our separate ways, him heading up the street while I headed towards the only hotel in town. The moment he was out of sight however I made my way back towards the forest. I would sleep there for tonight. No reason to waste money on a hotel when it was so easy to sleep outside as a wolf. Besides, I had to make the money last as long as possible. In the morning I would head out to the store to get a new outfit. Something made me want to impress Armand with my next appearance.

Once inside the cool forest it didn't take me long to carefully undress, then phase. As a wolf I neatly folded my clothes over the branch of a tree, laying down underneath. Before I could so much as think my brother's name Seth's thoughts interrupted mine.

_Leah!_ He exclaimed cheerfully.

_Hey Seth, _I thought with a smile, _Miss me?_

_You know it! What are you doing? Are you sick of being gone yet? Have you met anyone interesting?_ He asked enthusiastically.

_I'm okay… Great actually. I met a really interesting person in the town I'm in. Before I continue though… Where's Jacob?_

_He's with Renesmee, _Seth said slowly. _It's her half-birthday today you know. She er… She asked where you were Leah._

Apparently I didn't give Seth the reaction he was expecting as I answered thoughtfully. _Did she? How odd…_

_She sure notices a lot. For someone so young I mean… she grows so fast though I guess it makes sense. So tell me about the person you met in town Leah!_

_Well…_ I began sleepily, _His name is Armand. He's really very nice… Funny, and thoughtful… Really sweet and very outgoing. I spent a lot of time with him today…_

_Leah… Maybe I shouldn't point this out… I really do want you to be happy… But it seems important. What are you going to do if you get to know Armand and you imprint?_

_We're not like that… _I thought softly, _We're just friends. It started more like a challenge, but it's more than that now. There's no danger though… I'd never fall in love with a vampire…_

_Vampire?! Leah, what's going on? You hate vampires. Is Armand a vampire?_

_What? _I thought sleepily, _Oh yeah… Didn't I tell you that? He's always wearing these annoying contacts so I can't see his eyes, and the challenge is that I can prove he's a vampire. It's kind of fun really… Never thought it would take me this long to prove. _

_Leah, what if he isn't like the Cullen's? What if he's dangerous?_

My thoughts were slurring together now, becoming incoherent. I made one final effort to answer Seth.

_He's not dangerous Seth,_ I thought, smiling again. _He's perfect. _Within moments I was asleep, no longer able to hear Seth as he thought frantically in response.

((**I decided it was time for another author comment! duh duh duh duh So yeah... After promising not to involve an OC I give you Armand. He's kinda cute though. I like him I think. And, good news for all you reading, I have the rest of the fic plotted out step by step now. It's only a matter of how fast I can type inbetween my many events. I feel bad for Seth in this chapter. He likes the Cullens, not necessarily all vampires. I've noticed a few key questions in the reviews I've gotten. One of them I can answer for certain now. Yes, Armand is a vampire truly and absolutely. Someone also asked if Leah is imprinting on him, and I assure you, when Leah imprints you'll all know. I plan to use nearly the exact wording Stephanie Meyer does (in quotations of course) when it happens. Until then, you can all sit and wonder what's going on between Leah and Armand. ;) (You and Seth of course). So anyway, I give you Chapter 7! Thank you for all the lovely comments so far. I'm glad so many are looking forward to this.))  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Apparently I'm not very good at games.**

When I woke the next morning I was already sorry for what I'd said. It had been completely unintentional to tell Seth that Armand was a vampire… There hadn't been a reason for him to worry like that. I didn't want Seth feeling terror that I might hurt one of his precious bloodsuckers when if I lost my temper. After all, I could never see myself hurting Armand.

Giving a soft groan I remembered my last words to Seth. 'He's perfect'… Right, like that wasn't going to give him the wrong idea. I was sure my little brother would twist things completely out of proportion, and knowing him, tell Jacob about my new status. It was sad really… The most important part of that conversation had been that Jacob not know and I'd never gotten a chance to tell Seth that.

Sure enough, the voice I wanted to hear least of all caught my attention moments later.

_Leah! _Jacob thought frantically. _It's about time you're awake! What's this about a vampire?_

_It's none of your business Jacob, _I replied, still rather sleepy from the night before.

_Whether or not you're around, you're still a part of my pack Leah. That makes it my business._

_Ouch, playing the alpha card. _ I thought teasingly. Jacob seemed to notice my lighter tone in surprise.

_So what's this about a vampire named Armand? _He asked angrily.

_Thanks so much for keeping things private Seth, _I thought darkly.

_I'm sorry… _Seth thought apologetically. I couldn't stay mad at him with how sincere he sounded. _He would have found out when I was worrying about it later. _

_There's no need to worry, Armand's perfectly safe. He's just a friend until I can find what I seem to be missing in the world. _

_You're friends with a vampire? _Jacob repeated in confusion.

_Yes, need you be so surprised? You and Seth love the stupid bloodsuckers. Maybe I just felt left out._

_Leah please, this is a serious matter._

_I'm completely serious. If you two are allowed to be friends with bloodsuckers, to _imprint_ on them even, then I'm allowed to befriend one all on my own. _

_Leah, I don't think you understand the full gravity of the situation. _Jacob insisted.

I smirked, phasing back into my human form as I felt Jacob and Seth's voices disappear from my mind. Quickly I redressed, heading **quickly** back towards town. In a nearby car window I checked my appearance, deciding that while I could have looked better, it wasn't bad. I was on my way to a clothing store when he appeared beside me. I admit, I was so caught up in my own thoughts that Armand's appearance took me completely by surprise. I jumped, turning in mid-air to face him.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, clutching at my now accelerated heart.

"Don't have a heart attack Leah, I didn't sneak up on you or anything. I said hello." Armand laughed cheerfully.

"You did?" I replied doubtfully.

"Yes, quite clearly." He insisted. I shrugged, assuming I'd been too lost in my thoughts to notice.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked, seeming to look over my appearance curiously. I pushed the thought of a new outfit from my mind. It was too late for that now.

"I don't have one," I admitted. "Where's your fancy car?" I added curiously.

"What?" Armand said in surprise. Realizing what I meant however he smirked a little.

"That Eclipse wasn't my car," He said softly, "You have to have money to have a car like that."

"But why were you leaning against it then?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was… Posing as you referred to it. It was more impressive to stand by a car like that than to sit in the soda shop. I never said it was mine." He said indifferently.

I laughed, shaking my head a little. "So where did you stay last night?" I asked casually.

"The hotel, just like you," Armand said.

"I thought vampires don't sleep," I said casually.

"They don't, but you have to get a hotel room to look like…" He trailed off, realizing what he'd just said.

"Ha! You admit it!" I exclaimed in full delight.

"It doesn't count," He said firmly. "I was talking hypothetically about vampires, not myself. I got a very restful nights sleep last night." He said, his muddy brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

I sighed, knowing that for the time being, I'd have to give up proving that Armand was a vampire. I needed a new strategy. "So do _you_ have any plans for today?"

"No concrete plans, but I'm sure I could find something for us to do," He said casually. "Is it my choice?"

I hesitated, not sure where a vampire might pick to go. "You're choice," I agreed finally, "but in this town for today please. I'm too tired to be trekking all over the state or anything."

"Don't worry, we're not going far," He said with a small smile. "I choose the park."

I stared at him, sure I'd heard wrong. "The park?" I repeated.

"It's my choice, remember?" He said sweetly. I rolled my eyes, finally shrugging.

"Alright, the park." I agreed. "Lead the way."

We only got lost once on the way, if you can call taking two steps down the wrong street before backtracking quickly getting lost. At last we came to a quaint little park with only three pieces of equipment. To the left was a slide that in all honesty didn't look sturdy enough to hold either of us. In the right corner of the park was a teeter-totter that seemed unbalanced by nature. Between the two equipments was a swing set with two swings that looked both rusted and strained.

"I think we'll break it if we try to play on it," I said hesitantly.

"I said we were going to the park," Armand said with a laugh. "I didn't say we were coming to play here." He took my hand, ice on fire like usual, and led me slowly around the swing set to a picnic table I hadn't noticed before. He took a seat on one side, and I sat on the other.

"So now we're just going to sit here?" I asked.

"Of course not. We're at a park! We're going to play a game." He explained.

"Alright, what game?" I asked curiously.

"On your turn think of two true facts and one false. Then it's my job to guess which one is false. We'll switch each turn." He explained. "Simple, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "You start."

"Alright…" Armand said, pausing to think a second. "One, my mother's name is Victoria… Two, my favorite color is red… Three, I like parks because they're quiet."

I smiled at him, thinking about this. I tried to push the name 'Victoria' from my mind, trying not to think of the red haired vampire from years ago. "I think the first one's false," I said at last.

"Well, that depends what you consider a 'mother'," Armand replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing pure true or false facts?" I asked skeptically.

"Probably, but I never do play by the rules."

I sighed, still smiling as I thought about how to define 'mother'. "The female who raised you, who taught you right from wrong and stuff like that."

Armand's smile was somehow colder as he nodded solemnly, "Then that one's true. Guess again."

"Alright, you don't like parks because they're quiet." I tried again.

"Why would I like them then?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe because it gives you the chance to play games?" I suggested. "Regardless, parks are usually loud. This one just happens to be a ghost yard."

"Touché," He said at last, "But it was still true. Guess again."

"You're favorite color isn't red?" I said sarcastically. It wasn't as if I had another choice to pick.

"Right," He said firmly. "I actually hate the color red. My favorite color is green."

"Really?" I said in surprise. "I thought as a vampire you'd like the color red… I guess I'd never really asked someone, but it made sense."

From the way Armand stiffened I knew I'd hit a nerve of some sort. I didn't have the heart to point out he hadn't denied being a vampire. His expression had become momentarily upset.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "Was it something I said?"

"No Leah… It's nothing." He said softly. "Just because I get upset, doesn't make it your fault. You should remember that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I tried again, remembering all the shows I'd watched where friends comforted each other."

"No," He said a little too quickly.

I sighed a little, wishing more than anything I knew what was wrong.

"Leah?" Armand said, his voice suddenly uncharacteristically timid. "Will you promise me something?"

"It depends what you want me to promise," I said, watching his worried expression in confusion.

"Please promise me that no matter what you might hear… Or see about me, that you'll give me time to explain before judging. You don't have to stay near me, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but please at least hear me out before overreacting." He said, his lips drawn into a tight line.

I put my hand on his, meaning it as a comforting gesture. All the same, I was sure it only made both of us all the more uncomfortable. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Secret is Out, Yet I Still Feel Empty**

"A werewolf?" Armand repeated, his eyes wide with curiosity. "I had a lot of guesses, but that wasn't at the top of the list."

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

In my happiness at having a friend I had lost count how many days I'd been away from home now. I knew I'd been here more than two weeks from simple estimation, but wasn't sure when the last time I'd checked in with Seth and Jacob was. I had stopped answering their questions when I phased, instead ignoring them completely as I dreamt only about what my new friend and I would do the next day.

It had seemed important that I tell Armand my secret sooner rather than later. Whether or not he'd admit it, I knew he was a vampire. It was only fair that he got to know what I was as well.

"Technically I'm a shape-shifter, not a werewolf. We just happen to phase into wolves." I explained calmly. Freezing I thought about what else he'd said. "How did you have guesses? Was it that obvious I was hiding something?"

"Well, you sort of reek if you might recall. Besides that though, it's possible that I may have been doing a little research of my own." He said slowly.

"Meaning?"

"I've been following you at night," He said at last. "After all, vampires don't sleep, so what else did I have to do? I was curious where you kept going…" he said sheepishly.

I could feel my face turn scarlet as I thought of the last few nights and tried to remember if there was any reason to be embarrassed. As if answering my thoughts he added quickly,

"I closed my eyes whenever you undressed, though I'll admit, you freaked me out the first time. I guess I understand why you don't just get a hotel room now though…"

If possible, my face turned a darker shade of red. "Stalker!" I said loudly through gritted teeth.

"Keep your voice down," He reminded me. "Besides, that's a pretty harsh word for a friend who's bored out of his mind in this stupid little town. I left to hunt a few times, but otherwise watching you was way better. You made these weird expressions before you went to sleep, like you were talking to someone." He explained.

Trying to get rid of my biting embarrassment I took a few deep breaths. "That's because I was talking to someone." I began softly. For the next ten minutes I explained how being a 'werewolf' worked from the 'pack shares their minds' to what a 'werewolf' is designed to do.

"The entire reason your pack exists is to kill vampires?" He echoed in surprise. "Nice… Maybe I should have left you alone that first day…"

"I wasn't stupid enough to take anyone on by myself," I said in exasperation.

"Are there any other wolf-related secrets?" Armand asked eagerly.

"One," I answered. "Imprinting."

"What's that?"

"It's sort of like finding your true love. It's what happened to Sam and Jacob… That's what I meant by it wasn't really their fault that they left me. Once you've imprinted you don't really have control anymore. You love the person you imprint on more than words can describe. You'd do anything for them, be anyone. The only thing in the world that matters is to keep them happy and safe. It's like gravity doesn't hold you to the earth anymore… Only they can do that." I explained softly. As my explanation grew my entire face lit up, thinking about the very emotion I'd come in search of.

"And you _want_ to become a slave to an emotion you can't control?" He said incredulously. I blushed again, shaking my head.

"It's not like that. It's the happiest feeling that's possible to be felt. Anyone who has imprinted is in pure paradise… You should hear them. That's why sharing Jacob's and Seth's thoughts as a wolf is so unbearable. Jacob's always happy because he's so madly in love and Seth is happy by nature. It's maddening for someone like me."

"You aren't happy then?" Armand said, looking almost disappointed.

I considered that a moment. Was I happy?

"I am… Now. I used to be really miserable though. Since I've been friends with you though, everything is better." I explained with a smile.

"But you will imprint someday?" He asked softly.

"Hopefully… though it isn't guaranteed. Genetic dud, remember?"

I intended for him to laugh, but he didn't. For some reason Armand looked upset by this new information. I tried to think of anything that might be bothering him, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leah," He said suddenly, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked in confusion.

"Somewhere else..." He muttered, turning on his heel and disappearing out the door.

I sat in my seat, completely stunned by what had just happened. I had obviously done something to upset Armand, but whatever it was continued to be a mystery to me. At last I stood, aware of the curious stares the residents of Evol were giving me. Mechanically I walked to the forest, still stunned as phased.

_Leah! _Seth's voice was just as happy as ever, though this time mixed with relief.

_Aren't you two ever in your human forms? _I demanded doubtfully.

_Jake is of course. You know him… He'd never leave Renesmee for long. He usually only comes out if I tell him you're talking to me. _

_Scolding me is that important huh? _I said lifelessly.

_Is something wrong Leah? _Seth asked, picking up on my new tone of voice.

_No… Or maybe… Yes? I don't know Seth. I was talking to Armand today and he suddenly got really quiet and said he had to go. I don't know what I said though…_

_Run through the conversation in your head. Maybe I can figure it out. _Seth suggested.

Silently I did as suggested, replaying the conversation in my mind. I was grateful Jacob wasn't the one talking to me, though I probably would have still let him hear the whole conversation. I could get scolded about revealing the werewolf secret later. For now, I wanted answers.

When I'd finished, Seth snickered.

_What's so funny? _I demanded.

_Leah… Think about it. You were talking about imprinting and he asked if you would imprint someday. _

_Yeah… So? _

So then when you said you hopefully would he got really upset. Think about it a moment.

I thought about it. _I don't understand what you're getting at._

_He thinks he's in love with you Leah… He realized that you don't feel that way about him. That you don't even plan to try. He realized that someday you were going to fall in love with your perfect match and never care about him again. Sound familiar?_

I was silent a moment, staring into space as I considered what Seth had said. Was I just liked Sam and Jacob? Thinking hard I shook my head. No, I wasn't like them at all. I was sure of it.

_Leah, I didn't mean that how it sounded. I just wanted you to think about it. You asked why he might be upset. _

_It's okay Seth, I appreciate your help. Thank you. _I answered dully.

_Hey Leah… There's something else… _

_Spit it out Seth._

_Jacob wanted me to tell you something. _

_Did he? _I asked in the same lifeless voice. _What does the mighty alpha want to tell me?_

_He wanted to help you with the game you and Armand have going on. He said that the contacts Armand wears only last two hours before the venom in his eyes will dissolve them. If you want your 'concrete proof' just distract him during those two hours and don't take your eyes off of him. You'll be able to see the real color of his eyes that way. _There was something about Seth's hesitant voice that I didn't really like. It seemed he was leaving something out. Something important…

_Is there more Seth? _I asked slowly.

_Not from Jacob… Leah, please be careful. Jacob didn't sound like he was trying to help you in your game… It sounded like something more than that. I wanted him to tell you himself, but he said you wouldn't have listened anyway. _

_I'll be careful Seth, _I promised solemnly.

_And Leah? Don't lose your temper._

Before I could ask Seth what he meant, he interrupted me. _Mom's calling me for dinner… I have to go. Talk to you later Leah!_

He was gone before I could so much as think the word "why". Why was it that everyone kept cautioning me to keep my temper? Did they really think I'd overreact to something? What was it that everyone seemed to know except me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Don't You Hate Being the Last Person to Find Out a Secret? **

Armand and I had met at the soda shop every day that we'd known each other. He always arrived at nine o'clock exactly, while I had a habit of showing up flustered a few minutes late. It was hard to wake up at the same time every day without any sort of alarm clock.

Grudgingly that morning I made my way to the soda shop, wishing I could be certain Armand would show up. I looked towards the sky, noticing that the clouds had turned an unappealing greenish-gray. From the coverage I guessed we had a thunderstorm on the way. Maybe I'd get a room at the hotel tonight after all… It wouldn't hurt not to hear Jacob or Seth while I was this confused anyway.

I was early today, sitting rigidly in my seat by the window as I waited impatiently for my friend. I had to admit, I was afraid he wouldn't show up today after how things had gone over the day before. I was terrified that I would be on my own again.

As if by clockwork though Armand came through the door at two minutes until nine, obviously surprised to see I had beaten him there.

"Good morning Leah," He said cheerfully, no hint of his anger from the day before tainting his words.

"Hey Armand," I said hesitantly, still wondering how best to approach the subject of when we'd last met. "Feeling better?"

He paused, obviously confused for a moment before he seemed to understand. "Leah… I suppose I should explain my actions from yesterday. I acted immaturely and greatly overreacted. I owed you an explanation for my leaving but didn't give it, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Armand," I said, still relieved he was there talking to me. "Can I ask what upset you so much so I don't say it again?"

Armand hesitated, and part of me hoped it was because Seth had been correct. "I just couldn't stand knowing that someday you're going to fall madly in love with a man you've never met and won't be able to do anything about it… It makes me think of an evil spell in a fairy tale that I should rescue you from." He explained in a rush of words. I blushed, surprised by his logic.

"Imprinting really is a good thing," I said at last. "I just can't seem to explain it correctly."

He shrugged, leaning back easily in his chair. "So what's the plan for today? Are we doing anything exciting?"

"We could race," I suggested, my smile returning. "Though I have to warn you, I've been told I'm a pretty fast runner."

"A race sounds like fun," He agreed with a laugh. "Though I hope you're a gracious loser."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly, glad to notice I had my friend back. Whatever had caused the previous day's sudden shift in mood had vanished for now, and I hoped it didn't return.

"Before we go, I have a question for you." I said slowly. "Can we sit here and have breakfast for once? Or rather can _I _have breakfast for once?" I asked sweetly. "It seems rude to sit here every day and not eat anything."

Armand shrugged, "Sure, I'm not in any hurry. What would you like?"

I knew it was important that my 'breakfast' last at least two hours in order for the plan to work. This meant I had to order a lot of food, and eat very slowly to avoid suspicion. I had wonder what he'd think of my ordering a buffet for a supposedly light meal, but I pushed it from my mind. He'd find out soon enough my ulterior motive.

When I finished ordering I couldn't miss the confused look the waitress gave me. I knew it was a lot of food for two people, let alone just me. Maybe I wasn't being as inconspicuous as I'd hoped.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that?" Armand said doubtfully.

"I'm really hungry," I lied, realizing in dismay that I honestly was still full from dinner the night before. "Don't worry, I'll hurry to eat it all."

"No, don't rush on my account. Take your time." Armand said quickly. Good, that was exactly what I'd wanted him to say.

"If you're sure…" I said casually. All the while I was careful not to look away from Armand if at all possible. I didn't intend to give him any time to replace his contacts. After a good fifteen minutes the food began arriving one dish at a time, the same waitress looking steadily more confused with each plate she brought.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" She asked at last, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, just the two of us," I said simply, not feeling up to explaining to a total stranger why only I would be eating the food.

It was only after an hour and a half had passed that Armand began getting antsy.

"Are you sure you're not full?" He asked at last, "I'd hate for you to make yourself sick…"

The truth was, I was completely stuffed. Even eating only a few bites every five minutes I had filled up after a half hour. Now I was stalling as long as possible, trying to find a new dish to try that _wouldn't_ make me sick.

"Don't worry, its part of the werewolf thing," I said with a smile. "We have huge appetites." That was true at least, though I couldn't help noticing it still wasn't big enough to eat every food they had on the menu single handedly. Where was the rest of my pack when I really did want them to finish my meal in three bites?

Armand accepted my answer, though started fidgeting. This was a little odd in my opinion, as vampires could normally sit still as statues more naturally than moving.

"I'm feeling a little restless," He said off-handedly. "Maybe I'll go stretch my legs really quick."

"Oh, I'm almost done," I lied, taking a very deliberate bite of my cold scrambled eggs.

"I guess I can wait," He replied uneasily. After another moment he tried again. "Bathroom, be right back."

"Vampires don't have human needs," I said suspiciously. "Are you trying to avoid me?" I accused.

"Of course not," Armand chided, sitting still again.

My eyes were fixed on his, waiting patiently. I had started to notice a few moments ago that the muddy brown was already becoming lighter, less of a brown and more of another color.

I was close now, the two hours nearly at it's end. I could see the contacts practically, could imagine them slowly dissolving.

"Leah, if you'll excuse me I really do have to put in new contacts," Armand said at last. It was clear he'd given up all pretenses.

"Wait," I pleaded, "I'm close anyway, let me see your eyes."

He shook his head, smirking a little. "I'm not letting you win the game that easily."

The game… Right… I'd almost forgotten about that. I had been so preoccupied imagining the beautiful amber I'd come to expect that I had forgotten completely about the purpose of waiting two hours.

"Is that why you ordered all this food then?" He asked, unable to help himself.

"Yes," I admitted. "And I forced myself to eat most of it. The least you could do is reward me for it."

"No," Armand said flatly, standing up. "Leah, please… Another time. I like our game… We shouldn't ruin it."

"Fine, it won't count towards the game. Now can I see?" I asked impatiently.

"Absolutely not," He said just as firmly. I had stood too, a little angry now. When he tried to step past me I blocked him, watching his eyes hopefully. Just a few more minutes now…

"Why?" I demanded fiercely. "Why can't I see?"

Armand's shoulders dropped a little, watching me. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Yes."

"It's because…" Armand hesitated, looking for any way of escape. "It's because you said we would only be friends until you found concrete proof I was a vampire." He whispered.

I blinked, completely taken aback by his reply. "Armand, you can't possibly have thought I would just stop being friends when I proved you were a vampire. I know you're a vampire. The game is just something we were having fun doing I thought. I would never stop being your friend." I murmured, putting my hand on his shoulder. Even through his shirt I could feel the icy skin.

"You won't stop being my friend if I show you?" He said doubtfully.

"Of course not," I replied with a sigh. Armand nodded a little, taking the hand that rested on his shoulder and leading me out of the soda shop. He didn't speak, didn't so much as look back at me as we walked. Entering the forest he stopped, turning to look at me solemnly.

Eagerly I looked up at his eyes, watching the last of the contact color dissolve away. My smile vanished, replaced by a surprised, almost fearful look. The eyes that I had imagined many times, had dreamed about with every night since I'd left were nothing like I'd imagined. Rather than the honey colored irises that the bloodsuckers I knew sported Armand's eyes were a deep crimson. His expression was troubled, rather apologetic look as he waited for me to react. Any other time I would have picked up on his upset posture, but right now I was lost in my own thoughts.

Armand's eyes were the thing of my nightmares, the very eyes my entire culture sought out to destroy. He took human life to satisfy his own hunger… It was my job to kill a vampire like that. After all my weeks of ignoring Jacob's warnings, of all my times laughing at Seth's concern it suddenly all made sense. Seth asking 'what if he isn't like the Cullens' seemed more vital a question now. Why had I assumed that just because he was civilized he was a good vampire?

I knew why… It was because in my mind, Armand _had_ to be good. He was my friend and my ally. He had been there when no one else was just because it had looked like I needed a friend. He was all those things I'd told Seth what felt like years ago. He was funny, sweet, nice… How could I ever imagine him hunting a defenseless human? A human like Sue or Charlie… I couldn't even think about it.

But he did. Just because he was civilized did not make him good. The Volturi were civilized, those horrible cloaked vampires who had come to kill the baby bloodsucker. The lead one had wanted 'guard dogs'. Was Armand like him? Was he amused by the idea of taking advantage of a friendless werewolf who happened to put too much trust in him just because he listened?

More than anything I wanted to scream at him. To cry and yell, to accuse him of lying to me, though he never had. I wanted to tell him that he should have mentioned his diet sooner. I wanted to punch him and see if I could break that perfect jaw and cover those frightening red eyes if I threw enough things at him.

There was another feeling there though, that overrode the others. Even knowing he was fed on people like my friends and family, even finding out what he'd kept secret I did not want to hurt Armand. I knew that I would run away… I would go back to La Push and never return to this horrible little town. I would go back to being the angsty wolf girl and would put up with whatever names I was called. I'd deal with Jacob and Seth's eternal happiness rather than go through this misery again.

Just as I had decided to run, to phase immediately and let me legs take me home I felt a new feeling come over me. This one was different from the anger or grief I had felt so far. I felt suddenly light, airy even. It was just as I'd described it to Armand enhanced a million times. It was better than any of my imaginings had been able to come up with. The gravity of my world had shifted dramatically in those few seconds I wanted to run. The earth's gravity no longer had any effect on me. No, it was this lovely, perfect vampire who had terrified me however briefly that now held me captive. There was nothing in the world that mattered as much as staying with Armand did, nothing which mattered more than getting that horribly sad look from his face. For the first time in a seemingly endless amount of time, I was happy.

Though I did not realize it until after I was pulled from my thoughts moments later, I had imprinted.

((**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is probably not the best chapter yet, but it's the most important to the plot. Some of you came really close guessing, so I give you Kudos. I feel sort of sorry for Leah, but don't worry, her Happily Every After is practically in sight now. Wish me luck writing her effectively now that she's imprinted though. It'll be more difficult.))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ending a Fairy Tale Isn't as Simple as I Thought…**

"Leah? Are you okay?" Armand asked uncertainly, waving his hand cautiously in front of my face. "You look like you've been hypnotized or something…"

I shook my head a little, trying to bring myself back to the present. I couldn't have imprinted… It wasn't possible. If I had been meant to imprint on Armand, it would have happened that first time I saw the smug vampire… Not now. Not when I had lost all faith in wanting to stay friends.

I had to have imprinted though. There was just no other option. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him, was sure I would do anything to protect him now even if it meant going against my family. No one and nothing mattered more to me than Armand did… But how was it possible?

"I'm okay…" I said at last, very slowly. "Better than okay actually…" I went on, still thinking things over.

"You're better than okay?" Armand repeated suspiciously. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Armand… I think I imprinted." I whispered at last.

Armand's face darkened as he turned, looking all around us. His anger gradually became confusion however when he didn't see anyone. "What the hell Leah? There's no one here." Thinking a moment he became suspicious. "Werewolves can't imprint on anything weird like a tree can they?" He demanded.

I laughed, a bell like tone that I hadn't heard in what felt like ages. It was a laugh that was no longer tainted with sadness of any form. For the first time I was truly happy for Sam and Emily. For the very first time I felt no resentment towards Renesmee or Bella. I was so hysterically happy that I couldn't make the confusion I also felt show through.

"No," I said at last, "We can only imprint on people… Humans, other werewolves… _Vampires_."

I had meant my emphasis on the last word to be his hint, but Armand missed it completely.

"Leah, I don't see anyone! Where are they?!" He demanded, obviously frustrated to be so impossibly helpless to the situation. He wasn't the only one... I was helpless to my feelings. The difference was, I liked it.

"For a bloodsucker, you really aren't very smart." I muttered. He gave me a confused look, and at last I clarified. "I imprinted on you Armand."

"What!?" It was amazing just how high Armand jumped when he was surprised. "Leah, you said you'd imprint the first time you saw the person. You must have imprinted on someone else."

"It's not exactly something you can mistake," I said with a shrug.

"What if I don't feel the same way?" Armand demanded suspiciously.

"What?" I said in surprise, freezing in my tracks.

"What if I don't love you?" He clarified. I could feel my throat close up at this thought, wondered if it was possible to cry from grief when I still felt so happy.

"Then I'm here as whatever you need me for," I replied sadly. I knew how it worked. Even before I'd imprinted I had started to realize that I loved Armand. Very slowly my world had revolved so that he was at the center of my universe. It was clear to me that I hadn't imprinted the same way everyone else had. I pondered if it was perhaps it was because I was a girl, and girls in general seemed to be deeper than boys. I wondered if I couldn't imprint until I knew the most vital thing about Armand or if I just had to see his eyes. All I knew was that I had undoubtedly imprinted, and now I was left with a vampire who apparently didn't feel the same way. Eventually he would though… right? Was I really such a genetic dud that my imprint wouldn't love me in return?

Armand seemed to notice the dismayed look that had appeared on my face, quickly taking my hand. "Leah, I meant that completely hypothetically. Man you werewolves can't take a joke!" He muttered, shaking his head. "I _do_ love you Leah, I just didn't want to let myself. I didn't want to love you knowing you'd imprint on someone else."

My happiness was back in a fresh wave of euphoria. "I love you too," I whispered, finding just how good the words sounded from my lips. It had been a very long time since I'd told someone I loved them. Now though, I knew that he was mine. I knew that Armand was never going to fall in love with someone else and leave me stranded. This was my fairy tale now, and I deserved a happily ever after.

We stood there for a very long time. I was sure it was hours, though it could have been days had I not ruined it.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said miserably. I didn't want to end this perfect scene. I was afraid that my prince charming would disappear if I left him alone too long. The simple fact of the matter though, was that I had eaten a great deal more than I should have, and now it was coming back to bite me.

"Stay right here," I told him sternly. Armand's smile was warm, his eyes still searching mine as he nodded solemnly. I tried to walk away, though realized he hadn't released my hand.

"I really have to go," I reminded him. He hesitated, apparently considering the pros and cons to keeping me there. At last he let go, his head cocked in my favorite way as he pondered what I was thinking.

Within a moment I was off, running as fast as I could towards the soda shop. I didn't intend to be gone any longer than I had to be. Even now I was so afraid that my fairy tale was too fragile to be put on pause.

By the time I got back only a minute had passed. Armand stood in the exact spot I'd left him in, his crimson eyes warm as he welcomed me back. I wondered how I ever could have found those eyes scary.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months as I spent every spare moment with Armand that I could. We raced, laughed, played games, and often just stood staring at one another like we had on that very first afternoon. I imagine this is where my fairy tale could end… "And they lived happily ever after". I would have been content enough with that ending, but it wouldn't have completely satisfied me. Though his crimson irises no longer frightened me, in the back of my mind I always was wondering what would happen if I wanted to return to La Push. What would I do if Seth got sick or Sue was on her death bed? I couldn't not go, knowing they were in danger. They had less importance in retrospect, but they were still my family.

If I had to I knew I could stay away. I could make it my job to never return to the little town of Forks again. If that were what I had to do to stay with Armand while keeping my family safe, it would happen.

I didn't want to be forced into that situation though. I didn't want to sit worrying about Armand when he left to hunt knowing full well the reason I couldn't go was because I couldn't bear to see him take a human life. I would have to address it at some point. There was no question that I couldn't ask him to change. My job was to change however necessary to be perfect for him. Still, knowing why the eyes I'd come to love were crimson always made my happiness a little bit diluted.

"Why hunt humans?" I asked him one day. We were sitting in the park again, swinging carefully on the barely standing swing set. "Doesn't it… bother you?"

Armand's expression was curious as he looked at me. "A little, though it gets easier the more you do it." He noticed as a shudder went down my spine. "It's not as though I have much of a choice," He muttered.

Surprised, I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have to eat to live… So do I." He pointed out calmly.

"Why not hunt animals then? I know vampires who do that…"

It was his turn to look surprised as he faced me. "Who in the world tried to hunt animals instead of humans?" he asked, mystified. "Is it even possible?"

"Yes," I said softly, "That's what the Cullen's do. And a group of sisters up North too. They hunt animals because it's wrong in their opinion to hunt humans. They call themselves 'Vegetarians' as a joke."

"Fascinating," Armand said softly. "And hunting animals really satisfies them?"

I cringed, trying not to picture how he would have to be 'satisfied'. "It must, though I never really asked them about it." I didn't mention that I'd always hated the Cullen's. Lately they hadn't seemed nearly as bad. I was almost used to the stench of vampire and everything.

"Does it bother you that I prey on humans?" Armand asked quietly.

"No," I said immediately. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Alright, maybe." I conceded.

"I've never heard of 'vegetarian' vampires," He explained slowly. "I'm not sure I could manage it. It sounds much less appetizing. Animals have never smelled very good."

"I was just curious," I said softly. "You don't have to think too much into it."

"You'd rather I was a 'vegetarian' though, wouldn't you." He said it as a statement, not a question. Looking at my uncertain expression he took it for a yes. "Do you think the vegetarian vampires could teach me how to do it?" He asked thoughtfully.

I thought of the Cullens a moment, considering this. I remembered Carlisle's caring ways, Esme's mothering instinct. I thought of Alice, always so eager to buy and change things. Of Emmett who would see it as a new challenge and Rosalie who I doubted would help at all. I thought of Edward who would be courteous and patient as a teacher and Bella with her amazing self-control. I thought of little Renesmee and how big she must be now. Lastly, I thought of Jasper, still the one struggling the most.

"I think they'd help," I agreed at last. "Though we'd have to ask to sure."

"Let's go then," he said, standing up quickly and smiling at me.

"What?" I said in surprise.

"I can tell that my diet bothers you Leah, even if you won't admit it. I won't let your stupid werewolf imprinting nonsense keep you from telling me if something about me bothers you. You obviously don't like the idea of my hunting humans, and I don't want you to be ashamed of any part of our relationship. Please Leah, let's go." He said quickly.

I hesitated, thinking of Armand with his crimson eyes so near my family. "I dunno…" I said slowly.

"Leah, don't you trust me?" he said, his eyes boring into mine. I swallowed, my head spinning as I tried to remember why it was a bad thing if Armand wanted to go see the Cullens. They could keep him in check, right? And I could if they couldn't… It wasn't like I was defenseless.

"Armand, I don't want you to be put to any trouble…" I tried again.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better let's strike a deal." He said with a grin. "You have to be a vegetarian as long as I am. That way we can adapt together. Alright?"

I considered this. I didn't have any wish to become a vegetarian, but it made sense. It would give me at least a slight inkling at how hard the transformation would be for him.

"I guess we can go… But only if you want to." I said at last.

"Excellent… We leave tomorrow morning." He announced with a grin.

((**I hope everyone has been enjoying the fan fiction so far. To answer some of the reviews, you'll have to make your own judgement on whether Armand is evil like the Volturi. I promise, his backstory will be brought in here soon enough so that the gave of two truths and one false will actually be important. After all, Leah never got her turn. ;) More to come in this Epic fanfic though. 34 pages so far, so Kudos to anyone who's read them all. Enjoy the latest update! This is the last one for today I'm afraid. Check back tomorrow.))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: More Vampires… Oh Joy.**

It didn't take long for Armand and I to reach Forks I noticed. Much less than I was hoping it would. I ran in my wolf form while he raced beside me, and in the end I won. I wasn't really surprised by the outcome of our race. After all, Armand didn't know the way, not to mention he was preoccupied thinking about what was to come.

Just before we reached the edge of Forks I switched to my human form. There was no reason to renew the rumors of 'giant man-eating wolves' roaming about.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Armand asked me suddenly, his eyes trained on the ground ahead of us.

"Who?" I said in confusion. Realizing where we were going it dawned on me. "The Cullens? I don't see why it matters… They're opinion isn't very important. The worst they can do is say they won't help…"

"Not the Cullens," He whispered, suddenly quite insecure. "Your family."

This surprised me as I considered it a moment. Before we left Evol Armand and I had agreed that if he successfully became a vegetarian he would come to meet Sue and Seth. I had been firm in the fact that it wouldn't be a good idea to go anywhere near the werewolves until then just in case. I doubted anyone would dare to try and harm him, but I wasn't sure how long I'd have to explain I'd imprinted on a vampire before they overreacted.

"Armand, I can't see any reason they wouldn't like you." I said firmly.

"I'm a vampire?" He suggested dully.

"My sister-in-law is a vampire," I said without thinking. That wasn't my ideal choice of topic. Bella being related to me, even if only by legal terms, was disturbing. "My step-father sees vampires on a regular basis, and my brother's practically the Cullens best friends. You needn't worry about them Armand."

"You said your brother was worried about you being around me," Armand said doubtfully.

I sighed a little. It was more than once that I wished I'd never mentioned that to him. "Seth is worried," I agreed, "But it's only because he's never met you. He's a very… optimistic person. He told me he's looking forward to seeing you. Don't worry, you'll win them over in no time."

"Why is he so worried though?" Armand persisted. "It's not like werewolf blood smells appealing… No offense meant of course."

"None taken," I said idly. "Armand, if you were to bite me it would be poisonous even if you stopped before you killed me. I'd die… Jacob's just goaded Seth into worrying. Don't worry, the moment he sees you is when all his fears will go away."

We were in front of the long driveway to the Cullen's home now, neither willing to go further. I swallowed hard, remembering the last time I'd seen the vampire family. I could still remember my argument with Jacob perfectly. The look on Bella's and Renesmee's faces when I'd run away… Being here now was much harder than I'd expected.

"Are you ready Leah?" Armand asked me softly, slipping his cool hand into my warm one.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I murmured.

Before we could force ourselves to move Alice Cullen appeared in front of us, her pale face strangely triumphant.

"I knew it had to be one of you," She announced proudly. Looking first over my less-than-satisfactory appearance, and then to Armand Alice's smile disappeared. Suddenly her eyes narrowed suspiciously, turning on Armand.

"What did you do to her?!" She demanded of him angrily.

"Alice!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I can handle this Leah, stay out of it," Alice snapped. A smile made it's way onto my lips, realizing why Alice was so surprised.

"Alice, this is Armand," I tried again.

"I don't care what his name is. You wouldn't be within ten feet of one of us. He must have done something for you to be so close to him." Alice said, shaking her head impatiently.

"Armand is a friend of mine," I continued slowly. This only made Alice take a menacing step towards Armand, who now looked terrified by the pixie-like girl.

"I'm warning you… You… Armand! Get away from…" Alice was cut off as I stepped in front of her angrily.

"Alice, I imprinted on Armand. We're here because we wanted to ask you all a question. Kindly stop accusing him of things!" I snapped.

I wondered if, had it been possible, Alice would have blushed. She took a graceful step back, studying him accusingly. Finally she turned to me, even more confused.

"Were you smiling?" She asked, her head cocked curiously. That was enough for me… Just because I was in love with Armand did not mean I liked the vampires any more than I had.

"Alice, why are you acting so surprised to see us?" I demanded angrily. "Didn't Jacob tell you we were coming?"

Alice blinked, looking at the two of us curiously. "No," She said at last. "Jacob left with Renesmee to go to a book store. She's finished all of our books you see and wanted to read more-"

"I don't care why they're going to a book store," I fumed. "When did they leave?"

"This morning… Jacob was pretty set on going today. Was there someone in particular you wanted to talk to Leah?"

_Damn you Jacob_, I thought angrily. I gave him one job… Just one task he was in charge of doing and look what had happened. Now Armand and I looked not only rude for showing up without warning, but I had to explain the whole stupid thing to one of my least favorite groups of people. I supposed I should have told Seth after all, though it had seemed a better idea to keep him away until I was sure Armand was under control completely. He was around humans on a regular basis, around _me_ every day, but I didn't want to risk my brother's life in any way. To avoid this I had convinced Jacob to tell Sue to keep Seth busy all day. I hoped he had at least done that much…

Armand apparently was much more intent on being liked by the Cullens than I was, for he extended his hand politely to Alice.

"I'm Armand Stoker," he said quietly, "I asked Leah to bring me here because I would like to request your family's help. I only recently heard about your unusual diet, and would like to make an attempt to convert to it."

"Alice Cullen," Alice said, shaking his hand once. "I'm not really the best teacher, so it's not up to me. I'm sure Carlisle won't have a problem with it though."

There was a mischievous look in Alice's eye that I didn't exactly like as she turned to me. "So you imprinted on a vampire?" She said conversationally, moving in-between Armand and I as she led us toward the house.

"Yes," I sighed, not sure where this was going.

"No offense Leah, but you're a mess," Alice continued, the same suspicious air in her tone.

"Yes, I probably am." I agreed. I waited for the catch; the punch line that I was sure was coming. What was Alice trying to justify with my answers? Whatever it was, she didn't continue, just smiled as we finished our walk towards the house. All the while I was throwing every curse word I knew at Jacob, saving an entire list for when I finally saw him.

Alice opened the door, leading us inside quickly. Even with the excessive amounts of time I'd spent with Armand recently, I wasn't prepared for the concentrated scent of vampire that hit me when I entered through the door. The only pleasant thing about it was the familiar scent of werewolf also mixed in with the less appealing stenches.

"Look who's here!" Alice exclaimed, releasing our hands so that she could move to stand behind her family. I blushed, only now realizing that every one of the Cullens was in the room watching us. There was Jasper, standing protectively behind Alice with his eyes narrowed. Carlisle and Esme who looked surprised, though not unfriendly. Bella and Edward were sitting on the love seat, both looking beautiful and graceful these days. Emmett meanwhile grinned widely at us both as he sat on the couch beside Rosalie while Rosalie folded her arms in distaste. I glared back at her with just as much hate. I was glad to know one of the vampires liked me just as much as I liked her.

"Nice to see you Leah," Esme spoke at last, standing up to greet us. It was clear she couldn't decide whether or not to approach me. Considering how I'd treated her in the past, I didn't blame her for the hesitance.

"Hello Esme," I said, glad I still remembered all of the vampire's names. It made it easier to appear like I liked them now.

"Jacob and Seth aren't here," Carlisle said uncertainly, standing beside Esme once more. "Is there a way we can be of service to you?"

I could see Bella studying Armand, looking specifically at his unwelcome eye color. It seemed by instinct Bella pulled closer to Edward, though I found it silly considering Bella was just as strong as her husband these days.

"Actually, yes," I said, trying to speak calmly. It was hard when all of my senses were on edge. I felt just as welcome here as I had when I'd first come into this house. "This is my boy friend Armand Stoker," I wished I had a more appropriate word than 'boy friend' though none came to mind. The Cullens watched me silently, waiting for me to go on. Armand put a cool hand on my shoulder, meeting my eyes. I could only guess he wanted to explain himself.

"I only recently found out of your unusual diet," Armand explained, looking hesitantly at the Cullens. "I realize that taking human life is wrong on any level, and discovering there was another way to feed intrigued me. I don't think I can manage the switch on my own… I need help. I was hoping that your family could assist me in trying to learn how to be a 'vegetarian'." He explained quietly. Silence followed his words, finally broken as Carlisle stepped forward and extended his hand to Armand.

"We'd be happy to," he said warmly. "I must warn you though… it isn't easy. It requires discipline and determination. You have to be willing to put all your efforts into the conversion or it can lead to unwanted accidents."

"I'm up to the challenge." Armand said firmly, glancing back at me.

"Then welcome Armand," Carlisle said with a nod. "We will help you in any way we can."

**((This came SO close to not getting up today. I had to go to the doctor and was promised I was current on all shots. Guess what... I got two really painful shots. TT All the same, my arms don't hurt right now so I typed up the chapter. Nothing very exciting in this one, but it's necessary to the plot. He had to get to the Cullens. Not to mention Alice had to be there. ;) Nice guesses on what's going to happen. I would like to point out to some of you that just because he came to the Cullens doesn't mean Armand is able to switch. Not everyone can do it, remember? I wonder if he has what it takes... shifty eyes ))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Do or Do Not, There is NO Try…**

"Shouldn't we put it to a vote?" Rosalie spoke up suddenly, her eyes showing every bit of dislike I wished I could return. Carlisle looked at her in surprise, obviously shocked by such a suggestion.

"Put what to a vote?" He asked curiously.

"Whether we want to help him or not." Rosalie said impatiently. Carlisle hesitated, finally nodding a little.

"I suppose if you really think that's necessary…"

"I do." Rosalie said firmly. "It's a lot of work to teach someone to restrain themselves, and it doesn't always succeed. If he's hanging around Forks trying to learn then whatever 'accident' might happen to someone we know." It was clear by 'we' Rosalie meant Bella. Bella shifted uncomfortably, seeming to realize this as well. Quite frankly the Cullens had met enough people that one human gone wouldn't be nearly as personal to them as it would be to Bella.

"Even if it isn't someone we know, it'll give us unnecessary work." Rosalie continued.

"Unnecessary?!" I repeated angrily.

"Easy Leah," Armand cautioned quietly, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder as I tried to step forward.

"So all in favor of taking an unnecessary risk and liability on our hands, please said 'Aye'." Rosalie finished coolly, smirking at me again.

"Aye," Carlisle and Esme said without hesitation.

The other Cullens seemed to look at each other for a moment, considering their answers.

"Aye," Edward agreed, nudging Bella. Bella remained silent, watching Armand almost fearfully.

"Aye," Jasper and Alice said together, both looking excited by the thought. Emmett seemed to hesitate further, weighing just how mad it would make Rosalie to go against her.

"Aye," He said at last. Noticing Rosalie's furious glare in his direction he added, "Come on Rose, it'll be fun. We haven't had anything this exciting in ages. Lighten up a little. We won't have any casualties." Rosalie hissed under her breath, ignoring him for the time being as she turned to look at Bella. From the looks of things, everyone was looking at Bella it turned out. She was the only one who hadn't voted.

"All opposed say Nay," Rosalie said softly, almost smiling now as she waited for Bella. Bella stayed absolutely silent, only seeming to annoy the blond vampire further.

"You have to vote Bella," Edward reminded her quietly. "No one's going to take it personally either way."

I wanted to point out that I was taking the whole thing rather personally, though didn't when I realized it was a little childish.

"It's not that I don't like you Armand," Bella said suddenly, her bell toned voice sounding strangely nervous. "Or that I don't trust you. It's just that it finally calmed down around here…"

"Your vote Bella," Rosalie interrupted icily.

Bella bit her lip, staring at the floor now. "Aye," she whispered, not daring to look Rosalie in the face.

Rosalie let out an angry sort of growl, finally turning back to face Armand and I. "It seems we have a verdict."

"Yes," I agreed, "And it's in our favor. Thank you for your obvious concern for your family though. I'm sure the survey was very important." I replied icily.

I noticed myself becoming calmer as I looked at Rosalie, a strange sense of peace settling over me.

"Knock it off Jasper," Rosalie said, though the venom was gone from her tone now. It seemed I wasn't the only one feeling peaceful.

"Shall we begin today?" Carlisle asked cheerfully, walking towards us.

"As soon as possible," Armand agreed. He stood there smiling easily, like he'd belonged in this group of tightly knit vegetarians from the beginning. I supposed you had to be a vampire to fit in like that, but somehow it didn't reassure me any.

In my opinion the first lesson went smoothly. Armand successfully fed on an animal, and he only looked disgusted for a few seconds. By the time our eyes met he was his smiling self all over again.

The Cullens were surprisingly helpful, each adding their own personal tip. Even Rosalie seemed to want to contribute, though I suspected it was just to prove she wasn't against helping someone in need. By far the least helpful of the Cullens was Bella, who couldn't seem to explain anything right.

"So how do you handle yourself so well as a new born?" Armand had asked her one day.

"I just sort of… Do." Bella had answered slowly. "We're not really sure why. It's possible it's because I was prepared to be a vampire."

"Can you explain it?" He'd prompted.

"Not really…"

Yes, Bella had been the least helpful for certain, but she'd still contributed. The lessons slowly began to run more smoothly, with Jacob and Renesmee joining us as well when they returned. Jacob took my earful without complaint, grinning all the while. I supposed it had been his own personal pay back for how I'd behaved at the wedding.

That was another event that sent us all on edge… When Jacob and Armand first met. It was tense for sure, everyone holding their breath as we waited for some sort of nuclear explosion. Jacob's frown was almost as wide as Armand's grin as they sized one another up. At last Armand had extended his hand, which Jacob grudgingly took simply because Renesmee was watching.

Renesmee and I were getting along much better now. It helped that she was older, and talking more without complaint. It also helped that we were in a similar situation, though it was reversed. She had a werewolf in love with her, while I was the werewolf in love. It bonded us in a strange way that I didn't try to understand. Anything was better than the bitter feeling that had hovered around me for so long.

Armand was not nearly as good at becoming a vegetarian as I'd hoped. Mind you, he hadn't technically had any 'accidents' yet, but he'd had some very close calls. Whether it was a hiker in the wrong place at the wrong time or a visitor to the Cullen home who came too close to him, they were all alike. I had learned to tell the difference when Armand was relaxed and when he was losing control.

I supposed I'd never accepted just how hard the Cullens made things for themselves. Calling them 'bloodsuckers' and 'monsters' now seemed a little bit harsh. It was honorable of them to not take human life. I was only now starting to realize that.

The one time Armand had caught me cheating on my end of our bargain he'd been only faintly joking.

I'd snuck away, eating a piece of bacon with relish before he'd appeared out of no where.

"What's that Leah?" He had asked me innocently. I had blushed, hiding the piece of meat behind my back.

"Nothing," I had lied through a mouthful of my contraband item. Armand had only smiled a little, sitting down beside me.

"You know, you'd take it much more seriously if I were to cheat on being a vegetarian," He commented lightly.

"There's a difference," I muttered, swallowing hard. "You're taking a life when you do that."

"Where do you think meat comes from Leah?" Armand had laughed, shaking his head.

"No more cheating," I promised solemnly.

It had been easier after that, with both of us sticking diligently to our new diets. Armand's eyes were the very amber gold I'd imagined them with now, only adding to my fantasy. I had my prince charming now, and I was ready and waiting for my story book to close with a dramatic "and they lived happily every after".

My tale was not quite over however, for if good things came easy, they wouldn't be worth the struggle. It had been over two months since we'd begun our diligent training, and Armand had successfully traveled through both towns and cities with me. He'd had a conversation with a complete stranger without being restrained even once, and had managed the feat of sitting in a nearby library for an entire day without ever looking ill at ease. I was sure that he was ready, though had gotten only adequate approval from the Cullens.

"Do you think he's ready to meet Sue and Charlie?" I had asked them hopefully.

"Possibly," Carlisle had agreed.

"He needs more time," Jasper had cautioned.

"If he concentrates he shouldn't have a problem," Edward had reassured me. "He hasn't thought about killing the humans nearly as many times as most would at this stage."

"He looks ready to me," Rosalie had announced louder than the rest, a strange look of pleasure in her eyes.

At these adequate comments I drove to Forks, Armand quietly riding beside me. He and Seth had met a few weeks ago, and as I had predicted, gotten along quite well. Now Seth was practically bouncing with anticipation as he saw my borrowed car pull into Charlie's driveway.

Since Charlie hadn't sold the house yet, we had asked Sue specifically if she could come to Forks to meet Armand. I had admitted the reason after only slight hesitation, remembering that Sue would have figured out what Armand was anyway. Charlie of course, was completely oblivious to the fact that Armand was a vampire, though to my annoyance he was standing there as well. I had nothing against Charlie of course, but two humans only added to the stress of making sure Armand was in control.

There was no reason for me to worry it seemed, as Armand was a perfect gentleman. Before I had the time to reach for my door handle Armand had pulled my door open, carefully helping me from the car. Together we approached the house, smiling warmly at both my mother and stepfather.

"Good evening Mrs. Swan," Armand had said, shaking hands with my mother carefully. Sue smiled hesitantly at him, her gaze almost suspicious while she watched him. "Good evening Mr. Swan," He continued, also shaking Charlie's hand.

"Good evening," Charlie responded with a nod.

"Mom, Charlie, this is Armand Stoker," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Armand," Sue said quietly.

"Shall we adjourn inside?" Charlie asked, completely seeming to miss the tension that surrounded him.

"Naturally," Armand agreed. I noticed that Armand was carefully moving his shoulders to feign breaths, glad to see he was being cautious.

It was only as we all turned to enter that Seth approached me, still seeming in his usual euphoric mood. "It seems to be going well so far Leah," He noted optimistically.

"Yes, it does." I agreed with a smile. It was so easy to be as optimistic as Seth these days.

We were in the living room now, each of us taking a seat. Charlie and Sue sat on the couch while Seth sat down on the floor, watching us all curiously. I sat as well, though froze as Charlie spoke.

"Why don't you sit by us Armand?" He suggested in what I supposed was supposed to be a friendly voice. I had a feeling he intended to interrogate Armand, though that wasn't what worried me.

"Come on Charlie," I whined quickly, "Let me sit by my own boyfriend."

Charlie seemed to be about to argue, though I was thankful as Sue interfered. "She's right dear, let them be. You know how it is…" She said with a shrug. Still seeming displeased Charlie agreed grudgingly.

"So tell us about yourself Armand…"

The meeting was going amazingly well actually. Armand politely and calmly answered all of Charlie's questions, avoiding a breath whenever possible. Admittingly, it was hard to talk like that, but he did his best to try. I truthfully was ready to leave, declaring it a success when Charlie made a comment that finally got my attention.

"I like you about as much as I like Edward," He said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Mr. Swan," Armand said gratefully.

"That wasn't a compliment," Seth and I whispered together.

Looking a little confused Armand shrugged, continuing on with Charlie and Sue's tirade of questions. I could tell Charlie was trying to be involved in his new stepdaughters life, though I honestly would have been happier if he'd just butted out. Still, things were going fine until Charlie offered to cook dinner.

"We really have to go," I said immediately. I could see Sue and Seth ready to cover for me if Charlie argued with this.

"It's okay Leah," Armand said quietly, smiling reassuringly at me. "I'm not hungry, but you're welcome to eat. I'm fine."

It was impossible for me to miss what he was implying. He seemed sure he could handle himself enough to stay. He was pushing himself just as Edward had suggested only a few days ago, testing his limits. I wasn't sure which one of us he had more faith in, but I wasn't sure I liked it. Still, somehow the way those golden eyes stared at me I couldn't argue, simply shrugging.

"If you're sure," I said at last. "I'm a vegetarian though," I added to Charlie. "Please keep that in mind."

Charlie seemed to make some disgruntled remark about that under his breath, though led the way into the kitchen. I could remember Bella's warnings to me about Charlie's attempts at cooking, fully expecting Sue to take over from there. Apparently I wasn't the only one expecting this.

Sue reached for the pans, though Charlie stopped her. "Come on Sue, it's my turn to cook. Really, I've been practicing." Sue and Seth exchanged weary looks, and I guessed Bella wasn't the only one who had suffered from Charlie's attempts to cook.

"Alright," Sue said hesitantly.

Charlie smiled, beginning work to make a meal. "See?" he said as he dumped the contents of a can of vegetables into a bowl before micro waving it. "I took it out of the can and everything."

Even with the horrific prospect of Charlie's cooking, my happiness was not banished. Armand was doing exceptionally well, and I would be able to see my family more often. Everything that had started out so sadly was finally coming into place. One after another things were aligning. Wouldn't you know it wouldn't last?

Charlie was cutting a carrot to add to his strange looking stew when he misjudged the knife's distance to the vegetable.

"Damn," He muttered, a small cut appearing on his finger from the knife. "Sue, could you get me…" He began, turning to look up at us. No one was looking at him anymore though. At the sight of the blood we had all turned (rightfully so) to look at Armand.

"No!" I shouted, diving towards Armand as he lunged towards Charlie. My hands missed him completely as he soared by me however, still moving rapidly towards his target. I suppose part of me was grateful that Seth had been standing so near Charlie when it happened. The other part however…

Seth dived in front of Charlie, phasing in mid spring. I suppose if I'd been able to think I would have done the same. Still, I was sure I would never be able to defend against Armand.

Armand didn't stop, didn't even hesitate as he lunged towards Seth instead.

"Armand, stop!" I screamed, realizing what was about to happen. The sound of broken glass echoed through the room at the same time a whimper escaped from Seth's lips. Then all was quiet… Absolutely silent.

**((Cliff hanger ending of DOOM!! I hope you all enjoyed this newest addition to the story. I'm afraid only one chapter per day for a while probably. School started today for me, and I have a ton of homework already. So yeah… I hope you all are enjoying the fic. I stand corrected too. Bella is Leah's stepsister, not sister-in-law.))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Full Circle" Never Hurt So Much**

In the moment that Armand's teeth came towards Seth, Sue became the hero. Thinking faster than I could make myself think she picked up the nearest plate, smashing it into Armand's face as hard as she could. Though I was sure he couldn't feel it, I knew he had to have seen the glass brake in front of his eyes. Momentarily blinded Armand had put his arm out to stop Seth's advance, grabbing the werewolf in front of him with much more force then he meant to. Seth whimpered, only making Sue the angrier as another plate crashed over Armand's head.

In the half second it had taken Armand to register what was happening it was over. He was back to himself, stopping his breaths immediately as he turned with horror to look at me. I couldn't frankly say what my face betrayed at that moment. Perhaps shock, possibly terror for my family, maybe horror at what my love had almost done.

Armand opened his mouth, to apologize I imagine, but stopped as he seemed to remember the blood. In a flash he was gone from the house, the door banging shut behind him. I turned back to my family, watching them fearfully.

Charlie seemed to have fallen back against the cabinets, momentarily stunned where he was sitting. I wasn't sure how we'd explain what had just occurred to him… Possibly through lies. Seth hadn't phased back yet, though he didn't have to for me to read his expression. For the first time in his life Seth was scared of a vampire. Though a little fear couldn't hurt him I reasoned, I had never wanted it to be Armand he was afraid of.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, looking next at Sue. She looked angrier than I'd ever seen her, standing protectively over Seth and Charlie with another plate in hand as if expecting Armand to return and try again. She looked hurt, betrayed by the little trust she'd put in vampires. No, not vampires. The Cullens still wouldn't bother her I was sure… It was the trust she'd put in _me_.

Even in my terror and absolute horror at what had happened, I felt the need to follow Armand. I was sure it was because he was my imprint, and that it was natural to feel that way. Still, leaving Seth and Sue like they were made me feel more like a traitor than anything else. My happiness had evaporated, replaced by a feeling of dread. How would I face Armand now without showing him exactly what I was thinking? He'd obviously seen my terror, had realized that he'd come very close to completing my worst fears.

I forced myself not to phase as I took off out of the house, thinking quickly about where Armand might have gone. Far away I reasoned, to make sure he wasn't tempted to come back when he still smelled blood. Would he have gone to the Cullen's and admitted his failure? I wasn't sure, but it seemed a good enough place to start.

I was out of breath, sure I looked more of a wreck than when I'd first begun now as I stopped in the driveway.

"He's not here," Alice spoke up suddenly, taking me completely by surprise. I'd been too preoccupied in my thoughts of Armand to notice the especially close scent of vampire.

"What?" I managed to pant, trying to figure out what Alice meant.

"Armand isn't here Leah…" Alice repeated much more clearly. At my confused look she sighed a little, taking my hand in hers and leading me back towards the house. I tried not to shudder at the iciness of her palm on mine, still dazed as she stopped in front of the Cullen house. Graceful as always Alice took a seat on the porch step, motioning for me to do the same. Reluctantly I sat, still staring at Alice in a complete loss.

"We know what happened," Alice explained quietly. "Armand came by here… He stopped at the driveway and was debating about whether or not to get help from us. Edward heard his thoughts. When Armand heard me approaching he took off again though. He wasn't thinking about where he was going… he was just running." She explained slowly. "Before he ran though, he replayed what had happened in his head. Edward explained it to us in a shortened version. Leah, it's not something to be too upset over. Mind you, I think it's best if we don't mention to Bella that Armand almost killed Charlie, but otherwise…"

"I'm not angry with Armand," I said softly, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew that my words rang true, despite Alice's curious look in my direction.

"I only meant that even a well disciplined vampire has trouble being around blood," Alice tried again. "Carlisle is the only one who can handle it for an indefinite amount of time. Edward's easily the second best at keeping his self control around someone bleeding. The rest of us have to leave the room though…"

This didn't make me feel any better as I stared at the ground. "None of you attacked someone though…"

"Not since we switched to this life style," Alice agreed, "Not because we lost control. Armand didn't either though Leah. He lost control for a moment, but he didn't hurt anyone."

"He hurt Seth," I said softly.

"Not as much as he would have if he hadn't gotten control of himself. It was amazing he could snap out of it long enough to run away Leah, you should be proud of him. Jasper struggles on occasion just like Armand. When Bella cut herself once Jasper nearly took her head off. It's part of what we are Leah… It's harder then I think you realize to keep ourselves under control." Leah said quietly.

"I'm not angry with Armand," I repeated a little louder, still not meeting her eyes. "I'm not disappointed with him."

"Then why are you still looking so… So like yourself?" Alice asked seriously.

This at last snapped me out of my depressed feeling as I looked up at Alice. "What?"

"You look just like you did before you left Forks Leah," Alice explained softly. "It's the same look you used to give Sam or Jacob whenever you saw them. The same expression that was always on your face when you thought no one was around to see. You look like yourself… Your unhappy self before you met Armand."

"That's because he left me," I whispered at last, looking back at the ground. "I don't even know where to look Alice… I don't know where to go."

"He might come back on his own?" Alice suggested dully. I glared up at her, my annoyance ruined by the tears that blurred my vision.

"Would you if you were in his place?"

Alice closed her mouth tightly, considering this for a moment. "Yes," She whispered at last. "Even if I'd attacked Jasper's family, I would come back. I would apologize of course… I'd never feel that I'd said enough to explain how I felt… But I'd know that Jasper would forgive me no matter what I did. Armand knows the same about you Leah, just wait and see."

"I can't wait," I said, shaking my head. "I have to find him."

"I'll help," A quiet voice said from just out of sight. My eyes shot up to search the path, though I supposed Alice had already smelled who was coming. The damn bloodsuckers were never surprised.

Seth walked, or rather limped, into view. He had changed back into his human form now, and was full clothed in an oversized T-shirt that I was sure had belonged to Charlie as well as a pair of pants he had rolled up and belted to get them on. I could practically hear Alice's disapproving thoughts at the outfit.

The only thing that Seth was wearing which interested me though, was that same happy smile that he always seemed to have. It was back, though not completely.

"Seth, I'm so sorry…" I said immediately, standing to look helplessly at my brother.

"Leah, it's okay," Seth tried to assure me, wincing a little as he took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Mostly," Seth said, his smile returning. "Just a little bruised. Charlie's been banned from cooking around you two from now on. He doesn't know why though. Conveniently enough, he seems to have hit his head. He can't seem to remember anything that happened after he cut himself. He thinks he fainted for some reason."

"That is lucky," I agreed, not sure I believed in luck. Did Sue know some secret werewolf trick to making a human forget things? That seemed a little unfair to use on her husband somehow…

"Anyway, I want to help look Leah." Seth told me firmly. "I want Armand to know I'm not upset either."

"How in the world did you get away from Sue?" I asked, completely mystified.

"I er…" Seth seemed to hesitate, and it worried me a little. "I told her I wanted to make sure Armand was safe before you went near him. I swear I didn't mean it though… I just didn't want to get left behind. She can fawn over Charlie all she wants, but I hate being stuck there."

I tried not to feel insulted by Seth's excuse, shaking my head a little.

"I can find him, I don't need help." I said softly.

Alice rolled her eyes, dancing to my side. "We're going to help you Leah. It's our fault for agreeing to let him go. No one was really sure Armand was ready, but you two were so excited about it… We hated to ruin your fun."

"Our fun is more important than Sue and Charlie's lives?" I asked darkly.

"Like I said, our fault for not thinking it through enough. We assumed it would be a matter of Armand sitting around humans. If we'd even considered the possibility of someone bleeding… Well, we would have gone as well to say the least." Alice explained.

"Now then, where do you think the most likely place is for him to go?" She continued.

"I don't know," I admitted, realizing just how little I knew about Armand. When he got back I intended to quiz him about everything I could think of. I'd ask him how old he was, what his favorite time of day was, his favorite place, favorite person. I'd make him so sick of questions he really would bite someone's head off (okay, maybe not that bad).

At that moment Alice's cell phone rang and I watched her hand fly to her pocket. In an instant the phone was held to the pixie-like vampire's ear as she listened quietly.

"Hello?" She said in her melodic voice. "Yes… Yes, she's here. You did? Are you sure? That bad huh? Really… How odd." She commented slowly, turning away from us. I wondered if this was so her expressions couldn't betray her short answers.

"Yes, I'll tell them… Of course! You should know that by now." She scoffed, hanging up the phone.

"He found him." She told me with a smile, turning back to look at Seth and I. Apparently we didn't have the reaction she'd been seeking as her expression turned sour with our blank looks.

"Edward found Armand," She clarified in exasperation. I could feel my whole face brighten at these words, receiving an appreciative nod from Alice.

"When are they coming home?" I asked, trying to hide my worry. "They can't have gone far…"

"Well… A vampire can go a long way in the time it takes you as a human to run from Charlie's house to here, then talk to me Leah." Alice cautioned.

"They should still be back in a matter of minutes," I countered suspiciously.

"Leah, I have specific instructions to keep you and Seth here for the time being. If you'll follow me, you two are formally my new hostages." Alice told us formally.

"Alice, what's going on?" I demanded with a growl.

"Armand is… Upset. That's all Leah. Edward isn't sure Armand is ready to face you without causing unnecessary problems. Really, it's nothing. They'll have it sorted out in no time. Edward is quite good at talking people through problems." She said soothingly. "Mind you, he cheats by listening to their thoughts, but all the same…"

At last I accepted this, following Alice reluctantly back inside the large house. Seht was behind us, managing to limp a little less noticeably this time.

"Are you sure you're okay Seth?" I asked seriously.

"I'm just bruised Leah, relax. I was an idiot to get between a vampire and blood, I just wasn't thinking." He shrugged. _Or maybe you were and I wasn't…_ I thought sadly.

"Alright Seth," I said at last.

When we entered the Cullen living room they were all sitting there again. _Don't they have anything better to do then wait for Armand or I to screw up?_ I thought bitterly. Immediately I felt repentant, remembering that the 'bloodsuckers' were helping me. I could picture Edward reassuring Armand… A very strange thought to tell the truth.

"We have new hostages!" Alice announced with a grin, motioning to Seth and I. Jasper smiled a little while Bella and Emmett laughed outright. For the first time I realized not ALL the Cullens were in the room. Esme and Carlisle were absent, as was Edward (though his absence had been accepted).

"Edward is paying you off to kidnap Leah and Seth?" Bella said with a smile. "What is he using this time? A house?"

"Close," Alice said, still grinning. "He agreed to let me expand your closet so that I can add a second story for more clothes." I heard Bella groan, almost smiling a little myself. Armand was coming back, Seth was alright, Sue was fine, Charlie didn't remember about vampires, and we could start over when Armand returned if need be. Things were looking up again, and I felt the happiness that came from imprinting rapidly returning.

**((Alright, it's really bugging me so I thought I'd mention this. Since this fic is in first person, Leah must make assumptions for you all to understand what is going on. Just because she believes she had to see Armand's "true eyes" before imprinting doesn't mean that's the real reason. They all have their seperate beliefs, remember? That possibly isn't the only reason Leah was delayed in imprinting.**

** Also, for those who weren't happy with Leah imprinting, it was necessary. She never could have had her happy ending without knowing for certain she was with someone she would never leave. Otherwise I would be sitting here wondering what would happen if Leah imprinted. **

**Next, thank you so much for all the more than kind reviews again. I hope you like this latest chapter. The next one will be in Armand's perspective and will be the ONLY chapter in his view (I think) so enjoy it. **

**I've had a few questions about how old Armand is, and about whether or not Victoria relates. I assure you, both will be answered and I'll hint that they tie in together. Please think about the timing of this fic versus a new born vampire though. It takes 3 years for a vampire to fully regain it's personality according to S. Meyer. That means that if Victoria starts creating her army in New Moon and some of you are assuming Armand was part of that, he would be just over three years when he meets Leah. Do you really think he would have the self control to be around that many humans, hungry or not? Think about that until the next chapter. ;) It might be late as a warning. I have a busy weekend ahead of me.))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Forgiving is Forgetting **

Armand Stoker

I couldn't help wondering how long it would take him to give up. I was sorely regretting my decision to go to the Cullens for help. It had only been after I'd arrived that I had realized Leah would look for me there first. No matter what I couldn't face her… I couldn't take the look she'd given me. Without a doubt in my mind I had realized she hadn't been afraid _of_ me, she'd been afraid _for_ me. Normally this would have delighted me, but it only made me feel sick.

I was a monster who'd almost killed her family, and all she could think about was whether I might get hurt. It was a silly worry anyway… I could have taken her brother easily.

No, I wasn't going to think like that. He wasn't just some werewolf, he was Seth. I'd met him and talked to him as a person. I would never want to attack him and I never would be faced with that again. I was going away to plan, and I wasn't going back until I knew exactly what I would say to her. I wasn't going back until I could take the look of relief that I realized would flood onto her face when she saw me. No matter what I knew I would feel terrible about what had happened, even after Leah long forgot about it. I knew that there would never be a day that I wouldn't be afraid it would happen again. That was why things would have to change…

Yes, my plans and plotting would have worked brilliantly if there hadn't been one catch. Though I'd left the Cullen home almost as soon as I'd gotten there, I'd forgotten about Edward's talent for reading thoughts. Sure enough, he was running behind me just as easily as if we were walking through the park. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know he wanted me to stop. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction though… I would just keep running…

As it turned out though, Edward was a faster runner than I was. I supposed it came from his experience versus my lack there of, but it still annoyed me. In no time he was beside me, keeping up effortlessly.

"Armand, stop." Edward said in his usual velvety voice. I ignored him. "Armand, I only want to talk to you about what happened…" I didn't answer. "Armand, I'll go tell Leah exactly why you aren't going back if you don't stop."

I froze.

"Thank you," Edward said, doubling back to stand in front of me. It seemed that even by reading my thoughts he hadn't been ready for my sudden halt. "Armand, I'm not going to tell you that you have to go back, I only want to make sure you're making the right choice." He said calmly.

I hesitated, sure that Edward sounded just like a counselor… I'd never liked them much… Finally I sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to him.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, "Let's talk."

Edward nodded, taking a seat on a fallen log. I sat beside him, weary of what the vampire might ask.

"Do you love Leah?" Edward asked, almost in response to my thoughts.

"Yes," I said firmly, "More than you know." At his skeptical look I sighed, deciding to ignore the fact he probably _did_ know.

"Does she love you?" He asked in the same casual tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course… But it's only because of that stupid werewolf curse."

"Imprinting," Edward corrected offhandedly. "If you love Leah, and she loves you, why leave?"

"I just need time to think things through," I whispered, looking away.

"Are you coming back after you've thought about these things?" Edward asked casually.

"I'm not sure," I muttered, though my thoughts said otherwise. I had already made up my mind that I was not coming back.

"Have you thought about what will happen if you don't come back?" Edward asked quietly. "Have you even considered what that would do to Leah?"

"She'll be upset for a while, but then she'll have a chance to actually fall in love. She'll be able to make her own choices instead of being forced to always do things she thinks will make me happy." I replied without thinking. "She'll be her own person again."

Edward's frown was doubtful as he looked at me, shaking his head a little. "You haven't got a clue how strongly she feels about you," He murmured.

"Like you do." I muttered sarcastically. At his withering look I flinched, realizing he had probably heard her thoughts on the matter many times.

"She'll never get over you Armand… She'll spend her entire life looking for you and won't ever be happy again until she finds you. Is that what you want?" Edward asked, almost angry now.

"Tell her not to then," I snapped. I didn't need one of the vegetarians lecturing me about Leah.

"Sure, like she'd even pause to listen to a 'bloodsucker'. Do you realize you're the first vampire Leah ever trusted?" Edward demanded.

"Only because of the stupid curse," I growled darkly.

Edward shook his head, "Before that Armand. Jacob and Seth kept mentioning it when they were over at our house. She was crazy about you… She loved you but wouldn't admit it to herself because she was afraid when she finally did, she'd imprint on someone else. She thought about you in her sleep constantly I'm told… Worried what would happen if she did the same thing to you that Sam and Jacob did to her. Jacob felt pretty guilty for a while there."

"It was just the curse working early then," I muttered. I could hear Edward sigh though didn't look at him. I didn't care if he was exasperated with my childish attitude.

"She'll never do anything in her life but look for you Armand. Eventually, she'll find you." Edward reasoned calmly. "What will you do then?"

"Tell her I don't love her and to get a life." I said hollowly, though both of us knew it was a lie. I loved Leah far too much to tell her such a false statement… Especially one that would hurt her so much. Still, Edward decided to pretend he hadn't heard the truth in my thoughts.

"Then she really will be like a slave… Following you around. Doing everything and anything she could to make you happy. Is _that_ what you want Armand?" Edward asked quietly.

"Of course not!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

"Then what _do_ you want?" Edward asked me softly, ignoring my outburst. I sat down again, pondering this a moment.

"I just want her to be safe and happy… I don't care about anything else." I said softly, my anger having evaporated.

"Then go back," Edward prompted. I shook my head, staring at the ground again.

"No," I whispered. "I won't do that to her."

The plan was forming in my mind long before I was consciously thinking about it. It became more defined, plotting itself step by step into my head until I had no choice but to consider it.

"It won't work," Edward told me quietly. "It's impossible Armand."

"It's not," I growled, "Not for me. I can make her forget Edward… Like you can read minds, I can make people forget things… Whatever I want. I've perfected it lately. I can make her forget she ever met me. She'll think she came back on her own and will never be able to miss me. She'll look for her love elsewhere and find someone normal that she deserves. Someone who doesn't attack her family and doesn't cause a curse to be cast over her." I said angrily.

"It can't work," Edward repeated. "Trust me, I know from experience. If someone truly loves you, and is undoubtedly your match there's no way they can forget you. Leah will always think of you, and she'll always love you. It will kill her inside if you leave no matter how you do it."

"She won't remember me," I said again. "It won't matter. She'll never know there's someone to miss."

"She'll be sad and not know why. She'll want to go searching for something and never know what she's looking for. She'll love someone who to her, doesn't exist. Part of her will always be missing if you aren't around Armand, that's how it works." Edward told me quietly.

"That sucks," I said with a heavy sigh.

"That's life," Edward shrugged.

"Stupid werewolf curse," I muttered darkly.

"Armand, can I tell you something?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at him at last, my gaze defeated.

"Okay…"

"When I first met Bella, I wanted to kill her. There was honestly no doubt in my mind that things would end in her death. Slowly I got over that… I realized I could never be without her and I got to know her. It got easier for me, but things got more dangerous for her. A vampire named James tried to kill her, and he almost succeeded. It was then that I realized I was dangerous for Bella to be around. I'd always known it, but at that point I was afraid it would end with Bella's life lost anyway."

"So I left," Edward continued simply. "I told her I didn't love her and I left Forks, supposedly for good. I expected her to forget about me and move on. I wanted her to be happy more than anything… Just like you want Leah to be happy. Bella's human Armand, and she obviously can't imprint… But our love is just as strong for each other as Leah's is for you… Just as strong as I think yours is for her. Bella didn't forget about me Armand, she died metaphorically. She turned into a zombie and could barely function."

"Eventually she made a friend, and he helped her through it. She was never really happy though. When Alice came back she was absolutely terrified for the moment she would leave again. When she saw me next, she was sure I would disappear at any moment. It took a very long time to regain her trust so that she would be sure I would never leave her. I've never forgiven myself for what I caused that year… Are you ready to do something possibly worse to Leah?" He asked me gravely.

I stared at him, at a loss for words. What did I say to that exactly? Yes, I wanted to put Leah in a great deal of mental agony? No, I wanted to stay and be a danger to her and make her a puppet?

"Are you still leaving?" Edward asked softly.

"No," I said at last, my eyes trained on the ground. "I'll go back… I owe her that much."

"You owe her a lot more than that," Edward reminded me quietly. "Consider that the next time you make a mistake and blow it out of proportion." Edward stood, looking back at me curiously when I didn't follow. At last I stood too, my entire stance determined.

"Thank you," I murmured. "Thank you for not letting me abandon her."

"I didn't plan to let someone else make my mistake," Edward said quietly. "Now come on… I called Alice while we were running to tell her to keep Leah at our house. She was already trying to search the planet for you at the sounds of it."

I groaned.

"Stop that," Edward scolded. "She missed you."

"Stupid werewolf curse," I muttered.

"Armand?" Edward said, placing a hand on my shoulder as I started to turn away.

"What?"

"Leah didn't miss you because of imprinting… she missed her friend and love… I'm sure she's afraid she offended you in some way. She'll assume you left because of her… Keep that in mind. She didn't miss her imprint though Armand, she missed you."

"Thanks for the advice. It belongs in a fortune cookie," I muttered, taking off towards the Cullen household. Still, as I ran with Edward beside me I could feel a smile forming on my lips. More than anything I felt relief fill me. I was going back… I was going to see Leah, and it was what was best for her supposedly. I shouldn't feel guilty taking her in my arms and never wanting to let go. I shouldn't feel selfish never wanting to share her because that was how it was supposed to be. Even if it was the imprinting that made her love for me assured, it was her love for me before that I held on to. Leah had loved me before she'd been 'cursed'. She wasn't a princess waiting to be rescued from the evil spell… She was already in her happily ever after, and I was part of it.

**((Alright, I really hope you got the "Armand Stoker" at the beginning, or at least figured out afterward that it was Armand's perspective, but if not... I laugh at thee. So Armand's thoughts honestly weren't written as well as I was hoping. They're much to similar to Leah's for my taste, though I like his opinion of imprinting because quite honestly, it's mine. In some cases I like it, but I think if someone were to imprint on me I'd both love it and hate it. It would be great having someone be eternally and devotedly yours, but it would be awful knowing they were powerless to feel any other way. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! More to come, though the end is very near as a warning.))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Things Can Only Get Better… Yeah, right…**

Alice's eyes went strangely out of focus for a moment before she looked at me. Having been around Alice enough, I didn't have to ask to know she had seen a vision. Immediately I was on my feet, waiting for some signal that it had to do with Armand. Alice smiled, nodding a little.

I could hear Seth and the vampires laugh as I took off out the door as fast as I could run, sprinting down the steps and stopping to look around the yard. I wasn't sure they would come down the driveway, so I forced myself to stop and wait where I was.

Sure enough, Armand and Edward came into view almost immediately, both smiling to my amazement. I didn't care how silly I probably looked, or how desperate it would make me look to Armand. More than anything I wanted to rush forward and embrace Armand, refusing to let go until he promised not to leave me again.

I lasted in my resolve to stand still up until Edward and Armand stopped in front of me, less than a few feet away.

"Leah, I'm…" Armand began hesitantly. I didn't let him finish though, for I had rushed forward to hug him tightly. I hoped he was smiling, though I wouldn't let go long enough to check. I knew Edward at least was smiling, probably laughing at my (mostly) human reaction. He was one to laugh though… I'd seen plenty of his and Bella's interactions.

At last Armand's arms tightened around me, and I was sure everything would be alright from then on. He didn't hate me for not knowing what to do, and he was here. He was staying here if I had anything to do with it.

"Armand, I'm so sorry," I began quickly, pulling away just enough to look at his face. He wasn't smiling anymore… Almost though. Even as I pulled away I didn't release his hand, afraid it would be gone when I did. Before I could continue Armand put one finger to my lips to silence me.

"Leah, you have no reason to be sorry," He said softly. "I could have killed your family, and almost did. I'm terribly sorry for that… I didn't realize how much harder it is to keep control when you're a vegetarian. Not to mention I wasn't expecting someone to bleed… It was an unfair obstacle…"

I smiled a little, shaking my head at him. "Armand, I'm not upset. They're all fine… Charlie doesn't even remember about vampires. It's all perfect." I saw Edward exchange a meaningful look with Armand as he went back into the house, though decided to ignore it.

"Leah… Can we talk?" Armand asked softly, staring at me with the same meaningful look. I withdrew immediately, glaring at him.

"No," I said flatly. He had used the same hesitant, foreboding tone that I'd heard far too many times. It was never followed with good things… Sam had used it to tell me about Emily, and Seth had used it to talk about Renesmee. There was no way he was ruining my moment like that.

It seemed Armand noticed my immediate change in expression, quickly looking repentant. "I just want to tell you some things," He said soothingly.

"Promise it's not bad and I'll come," I said suspiciously.

Armand looked at the ground, apparently trying to decide the easiest way to answer. "I can't promise that… It is bad." He whispered at last.

I took a step away, tears filling my eyes. "Promise me you're not…" I couldn't finish. I couldn't ask him to promise he wasn't going to leave me. That wasn't my place… I was here to make him happy… Not the other way around. Suddenly imprinting seemed to suck just as much as Armand had first suggested.

"Promise you what?" he asked quietly.

"Just spit it out," I snapped.

"Leah… Please don't take this the wrong way… It's very difficult for me. I was only thinking in your best interest…" He began evasively. I didn't wait for the rest; I didn't have to. Armand was breaking up with me because of what had happened. No one started a sentence like that if they weren't breaking up with you.

Before I realized what I was doing I had phased, taking off down the driveway and out of sight. Armand's tortured (and strangely puzzled) expression was stuck in my mind as I ran. I knew I couldn't go far… My love for that stupid vampire would bring me back whether that's where I consciously wanted to go or not. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to stay angry with Armand for more than a few minutes, so I tried to make them last. I could outrun him easily… I just hoped it worked as well as usual.

Sure enough I could hear him behind me, struggling to catch up. It was a fruitless attempt however, and he seemed to accept that after some time. I didn't know where I was going until the edge of La Push came into view ahead of me. Then I understood… I was going home by instinct. I was upset just like always, and I was running home to cry about it.

_Leah, what's wrong? _Seth asked in a panic.

_Where are you? _Jacob demanded angrily.

_What the hell are you two doing in your wolf forms? _I asked angrily, too upset to care about politeness.

_We saw you leave Leah… What happened? Edward came in and told us everything Armand had said. None of it sounded so bad to me…_

_You don't know how these things work as well as I do, _I said angrily. _I'm not letting someone else leave me._

I could tell my remark stung Jacob in particular, but couldn't make myself care. With all my might I tried to hold onto my anger at Armand. The moment I released it I knew I'd be back to my new, madly in love self. The moment I even paused to think about that tortured expression I would double back to comfort that damn bloodsucker.

_Leah, he loves you._ Seth thought quietly. _And you love him. Why not let him explain? You could be wrong…_

_I'm not, _I snarled, this time making a loud noise aloud. _I won't let it happen again Seth… Not this time. Not when it means hell for the rest of my life._

_Leah, just ask him what he was going to say… _Jacob suggested softly.

_NO!_

Jacob and Seth fell quiet, their thoughts returning to questions to each other. They were more or less being polite by pretending they couldn't hear me struggling to keep my anger at Armand lit.

Somehow I reached my house before my resolve dissolved. I had locked myself in the familiar front door and had gotten as far as my room before it truly hit me. Armand was going to leave me… At least I was sure he was planning to. What could I do to stay with him?

I phased back, putting on a fresh (non-shredded) pair of clothing. I supposed that was the other plus to coming back to my house. I could feel tears in my eyes that I brushed away, every thought now absorbed with Armand. Did my running upset him? Had he gone home, or was he possibly outside waiting for me to come out? Had he left after all?

I knew there was only one way to find out.

Quietly I went to the door, unlocking it once I was sure all tears were cleared from my face, and exiting quietly. I looked around, all through my yard for my favorite vampire friend. I'll admit, I was more than a little disappointed when I didn't find him. Solemnly I went inside again, dialing the number of Alice's cell phone. In all honesty I wasn't sure how I knew it… I just did.

"Hello?" Alice's bell toned voice answered carefully.

"Alice, is Armand there?" I asked her softly.

"Leah!" She exclaimed. I supposed she'd been weary before because she hadn't been able to see the call in advance. Her problem… not mine. "Armand?" She echoed. "Didn't he follow you?"

"He's not here," I said softly.

"Where are you Leah?" Alice asked me gently.

"I'm in La Push, at my house. Could someone give me a ride back to Forks? I'd rather not phase right now. Jacob and Seth are still wolves I bet." I said softly.

"Leah, I can't give you a ride unless you come to the line. Rules are rules. No Cullens in La Push, remember?" Alice said almost teasingly. I froze, my hand clutching the phone almost painfully. Of course there were no vampires in La Push… Not even vegetarians. Of course Alice would break the treaty if she came here.

That wasn't what was scaring me though. Armand was a vampire who had not only crossed the line shortly after I had, but was completely unknown to the werewolves in La Push. I'd made Jacob and Seth promise to keep Armand a secret until I could show all of the werewolves just how wonderful he really was. It had never occurred to me in my moping that Armand would be in danger if he followed me to La Push. It had never occurred to me to warn him of the growing pack of werewolves in my home town.

Armand was in danger.

One werewolf versus one vampire would be a pretty fair fight. One or the other might win, all depending on experience and age. A pack of more than ten werewolves against Armand was hardly a fair fight. It wasn't even a fair execution.

Only then did a sound reach my ears that was so terrible my hair stood on end. A loud, low growl had echoed through La Push. It wasn't a wolf sort of growl, it was a vampire. I could hear other growls, much more like what I often did, surrounding the first.

Sam's pack was about to kill Armand… They were about to kill my only reason for being in existence. They would be too late in discovering I'd imprinted on Armand, and he wouldn't have the sense to try and reason with them. It was all my fault… I'd never warned him, and then I'd brought him here of all places.

"I'm coming Armand," I whispered. In an instant I had phased, thinking only in the back of my mind what a waste that second outfit had been. I took off, letting my feet guide me as I hoped I wasn't too late.

_What's going on now Leah? _Seth's voice interrupted. _Why are you back? Where's Armand?_

Seth listened as my thoughts circled endlessly around my love standing among Sam's pack. _Maybe we could explain things to them Leah… _He suggested.

It's not that simple Seth. They can't hear our thoughts and I don't think any of them would phase back knowing there's a vampire there. I need Jacob… he's the only one who can still talk to Sam.

Seth was silent a moment, trying to avoid thinking of Jacob as he thought of anything else.

_Where's Jacob? _I demanded edgily.

_He went to the library with Renesmee… I told him I could handle waiting for you on my own so he went. We didn't realize it was something this bad Leah…_

I could see blurs pass by as Seth ran towards La Push. _Stay out of this fight Seth, _I growled. _I don't think it's one we can win._

I knew Seth ignored me, only running faster. _I'm coming to help Leah… You guys can't do this on your own. It's like the Volturi… If there's enough of us, they'll think twice before attacking. _

_Get the Cullens then if you want large numbers, _I said hopefully.

_They can't cross the treaty line, remember? _Seth reminded me patiently.

_Stupid treaty, _I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I came into a clearing, breathing a sigh of relief as I saw Armand directly in front of me. My relief vanished as I noticed the rest of the wolves, circling quietly around him with muted growls. I could see Sam in the front, ready to lead his pack in an attack. If only I could tell Sam to stop… If only I could tell him why…

As I walked slowly up behind Armand I saw him freeze, then turn quickly to face me. Before I could fully realize what was happening he was in a crouch, ready to defend himself. Realizing he hadn't recognized my wolf form I sat, my tail wagging slowly as I stared at him. He seemed to look at me differently for a moment, finally straightening in only partial relief.

"Leah, what the hell is going on?" He demanded, his voice almost angry. Somehow I could hear the difference though… He wasn't angry at me. he just was angry at the situation. I stared at him, wishing I could speak to him so that he'd understand. I could see Sam hesitate, despite the fact Armand's back was turned.

Just as Sam started to spring I jumped in front of Armand, growling fiercely as I watched Sam double back. It was a strange sound to hear coming from my own lungs. Deep, menacing… Very much intimidating. It seemed to sound just as serious as I was. From the uneasy looks the pack was giving each other I had to guess they realized I was serious too.

Sam stepped forward cautiously, moving his head in a gesture I took to mean that I was supposed to leave. I growled all the fiercer, my fur raised angrily at the group of boys that had once shared my thoughts. I could see Armand shift uncertainly behind me. It was clear to me he couldn't decide how to go about things. He would either try to tell me to stay out of it, or he'd accept my help. It seemed he knew things were hopeless on his own though. He knew that the pack's job was to kill vampires.

I wanted to find a way to communicate to Armand what to say. I wanted him to tell them that I'd imprinted. That would have to stop them… At least long enough for them to let me explain.

"Leah," Armand murmured, coming up behind me. Carefully he put his cold hand on my shoulder, his expression strange as he stared at me. I turned to look at him, never fully looking away from Sam and his pack. Armand's look was strange because he was smiling… Not much mind you. It was sort of a sad look, like he thought we were already dead. "Don't risk your life for a vampire you're forced to love," He said quietly. "Go find someone you care about because you want to."

I growled, my eyes narrowing to slits. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that he was an idiot. I wanted him to know just how much I did love him… How sorry I was for not letting him explain no matter how horrible his news would have been to me.

"Please Leah… I just want you to be safe." He whispered. Part of me wished he was talking loud enough for the pack to hear easily. If they could just realize what was going on…

I growled again, setting myself in a defensive stance. Armand let out an exasperated sigh, ruffling the hair on my head. Though I had no problem with this, I heard Sam and a few pack members growl darkly.

_Seth, where are you? _I asked desperately.

_Right behind you, _Seth answered quickly. _I'm here if it does turn into a fight. I don't want it to look like we're forming some mini-army against them if they're hesitating though. Don't worry, I'm here for you Leah._

_That's not where I want you to be, _I said quietly. _Go find Jacob, Seth. It's our only chance. _

_I could phase back, _Seth suggested.

_Not when they're this ready to fight. You'd be too vulnerable. _I said firmly.

Seth started to argue, but I stopped listening. Armand had started speaking and I strained to hear only my favorite voice.

"I don't mean you any harm," Armand said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know that you're job is to hunt vampires… But I'm not dangerous. See?" he said, pointing to his eyes. I sighed… That wasn't likely to convince them.

Sam growled, followed by an echo of snarls behind him.

"I didn't mean to encroach on your territory or anything, I'll leave. Please, I was only trying to follow Leah. I never realized…" Armand tried again. A fresh round of growls drowned the rest of his words out. I sighed loudly at his words. He made it sound like he was stalking me.

"So I'll just be going now…" Armand said hopefully, taking a hesitant step back. Immediately wolves filled in the only open space, completely surrounding us.

_Where are you Seth? _I asked him quickly.

_Getting Jacob, _Seth replied promptly. _Just like you told me… Staying out of the fight… Even though I've more than proved I can handle myself… always left out._

_I need you Seth, _I said pleadingly.

_Leah! You just sent me to get Jacob!_

_I know…_

_Which is more important?_

_I don't think we're going to live long enough for Jacob to do any good… _I thought sadly. I could see Seth's vision as things blurred past him in a full out gallop.

_I'm coming Leah… Stall._

I nodded to myself, trying to think of anything I could do to prevent the evident attack. There was no way I could stand in front of Armand on all sides. There was no way I could protect him… I had failed.

_I love you Seth, _I thought at last, my thoughts strangely content. _I love you Armand, _I added, looking up at my only love. I wished he could hear my thoughts and know how much I really did love him. Armand remained oblivious to my thoughts though as his gaze darted nervously around the wolves. I put my head against his leg, content that way. It was the closest I could come to telling him goodbye.

_Don't give up Leah! _Seth's voice intruded. _I'm almost there._

_What's the point? _I asked him quietly. _He was going to leave me anyway… He followed me out of pity just like everyone else. What's the point if fighting it Seth? I could die right here, right now, with Armand right beside me. Even if he's doing it out of pity, he'll be trying to protect me, I know it. And I'll do my best to save him. If I can just have this last memory to cling to though… It's enough._

_Leah, he wasn't going to leave you. _Seth said urgently. _Edward told me that he was planning to tell you that originally he had planned to leave. He thought you didn't want to be imprinted to him. He wasn't going to leave you though… he was just really telling you something he wasn't proud of._

This new turn of events shocked me, and it brought me from my accepted death. Armand loved me… His clouded view of imprinting had wavered his faith in my love, but he had never stopped loving me. He wasn't leaving me…

Unless we died now of course.

Suddenly I was ready to fight to the death no matter who I was against. I was ready to defend my love to the ends of the earths, to keep a single scratch from being laid on his perfect skin.

Sam and I jumped at one another at the same moment. We collided with a crash, the apparent signal for the others to help. Now stuck in my battle with Sam I wasn't able to help Armand. I could see him backing up quickly, trying to find a way out that wouldn't involve hurting anyone else I might care about.

For one of the first times in my life I could take all the frustration and grief I'd felt out on the very source. I would tear and rip at the very person who'd begun my misery because sure enough, he was barely holding back against me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **_**My**_** Happily Ever After**

"Stop!" Seth's voice rang clearly through the clearing. His _voice_. Seth had ignored my warning and come as a human. The only "people" who did as Seth had said seemed to be Armand and I. Two very stupid moves in all honesty. In the instant I froze from surprise Sam had pinned me to the ground, his glistening teeth inches from my throat. I struggled, finally giving up as I stared up at him. He was larger and stronger than I, and he'd used that to his advantage.

In that same instant Armand had frozen, allowing the new wolves their chance to shine. One wolf I didn't recognize leapt eagerly at the vampire, their teeth bared angrily. In more than reaction than a decision Armand had darted out of the way just in time. The wolf flew past him into his friends, only aggravating them further.

Realizing his new dilemma I struggled again, desperate to free myself from Sam's grip. He hadn't killed me I suppose, and that was a plus in it's own way. If I was dead I couldn't help Armand, and that was a thought I couldn't bear.

"Stop!" Seth tried again desperately. "Just listen for a second, please." Sam looked towards Seth curiously, still standing over me. That small chance was all I needed however to throw the giant wolf off and take off towards Armand. I growled and snapped until I was in front of Armand again. Though he was surprised, I noticed that he looked grateful for my help.

"Don't you even realize who you're fighting?" Seth demanded angrily. "That's Leah… That's my sister. Doesn't she at least deserve the right to explain herself?"

The same new werewolf that had leaped eagerly at Armand now dove towards Seth. All I could think to myself was 'stupid kid'. The instant we realized Seth was in danger it was not one, not two, but three people who rushed forward to defend my helpless brother. Armand and I had both intercepted the werewolf with amazing speed, while Sam was right behind us, shouting mentally I had to guess.

Seth barely flinched at the near collision. "The vampire's name is Armand, and Leah imprinted on him. She loves him, and if you kill him, you'll break the most important rule we have." He said quietly. Sam paused, staring suspiciously at Seth.

"You think I'm lying," Seth stated in exasperation. "Have you looked at them at all Sam? Have you even paused to observe how they act together? Leah can't bear to be apart from him, she just risked her life fighting her friends to keep a vampire safe. Leah hates vampires. Do you have another explanation?" He demanded.

I could see Sam thinking about this, and suddenly everyone was still. The wolves lined up behind Sam in their traditional order, most looking annoyed to be short a fight. I breathed a sigh of relief, watching Sam specifically as he nodded apologetically to me and disappeared from sight with his pack trailing behind him.

Once they had all vanished from sight I looked around. Seth was looking at Armand and I, a look of sympathy on his face. "Are you okay Leah?" he asked quietly. I nodded to him gratefully. "Armand?" He asked, looking at my love. Armand smiled,

"Yes, I'm okay Seth. Thank you… I had no idea what to say. If I'd even realized that would make them go away…" Armand said sadly.

"It's okay," Seth assured him. "No one expected you to know."

Armand shrugged, looking down at me thoughtfully.

"If you two are okay, I'm going to go back to the Cullens and tell them what happened. You really freaked out Alice, Leah… She was beside herself when I left. You called her then hung up all of a sudden?" He said, smiling a little as he shook his head. Had I been human, I would have blushed. "See you two at home." Seth said absentmindedly, disappearing into the trees. I tried not to think how odd it was that the Cullen home really was the closest thing to 'home' Armand and I probably had. I still hadn't decided if I liked the Cullens after all.

Armand followed me back towards La Push in silence, stopping when I did. I pawed at the ground, staring meaningfully at him. Carefully I started to walk away, watching what he did. Uncertainly Armand stayed put, watching me go. I nodded, hurrying towards my house. In less than a few minutes I had phased back, dressed myself, and was running human speed back towards the treaty line.

When I finally saw him he was in the exact same spot, still looking at my with a puzzled look. "So is this the vampire line then?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," I told him softly. "I'm sorry about that by the way. The treaty was written forever ago… But in a way it keeps you safe too. They can't hunt vampires past the line, and you're protected because of me now anyway."

"Anyone else who might be out to get me?" Armand asked with a pained smile. From the look on his face I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

Armand smiled easily. "Me? Sure, right as rain."

I remained suspicious, though didn't have time to question him further. He was already on the next subject.

"I wasn't going to break up with you, you know." He said softly. "I finally figured out that was why you freaked out like you did. It was because you thought I was going to leave you… Originally, I was. I thought it would be best that way for everyone."

Soon Armand had explained his power, and his plans of how to use it. "I used it on Charlie," He added apologetically. "To make him forget what had happened. I knew you all didn't want him knowing about vampires so it was the least I could do. I would have erased Sue's and Seth's too, but I thought that should be their choice."

I was leaning against a tree now, stunned by this new information. "Can we talk?" I asked weakly.

He looked at me with that same strained expression, nodding.

"What?" I demanded angrily. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Armand shifted uncomfortably, looking away. Finally I looked down at myself critically, realizing for the first time what a mess I was after my fight with Sam. I hadn't bothered to look in a mirror after changing… I'd been too eager to get back to Armand.

"It's okay to laugh," I told him. "I know I'm a mess." When he didn't so much as smile I looked myself over again. There were cuts all over my arms and legs, my hair was a mess… Suddenly I looked back at Armand, blushing.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's okay, it's not so bad…" Armand lied through his teeth. I was bleeding all over, and I had been standing here talking to my vampire boyfriend.

"I'll go get something to make the bleeding stop," I offered apologetically.

"It's okay Leah, it'll stop soon anyway. You should just be glad werewolf blood doesn't smell like human blood. It's not the easiest thing I've done, but it's not the hardest either."

I grimaced. I didn't want to be compared anywhere near the hardest thing Armand had done.

"So you wanted to talk?" Armand prompted with a smile. "Let's talk."

I smiled at him a little, my problems eons behind me as I took his hand and led him towards the forest.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked me curiously.

"Nope," I responded with a smirk.

We continued to chat merrily as we made our way steadily deeper into the forest. It seemed both of us had put the fight long from our minds already, prepared to face the next obstacle. Finally I stopped, turning to look at him.

Armand looked around, seeming slightly confused by our surroundings. "All I see is trees," He said hesitantly. "Am I supposed to be seeing something else?"

I shook my head, still smiling. "No, but I want completely honest answers. You don't have the excuse that someone else might hear now, and it's important. When you left I realized that I didn't know very much about you at all… Now I intend to rectify that."

Armand smiled a little, watching me as I leaned against a tree.

"Question one," I said thoughtfully. "How old are you physically?"

"Nineteen," He told me carefully.

"How long have you been 'alive'," I asked next.

He thought about this, thinking back to some time I was sure I would never be able to relate to. This question had scared me the most, for it would show our true age difference.

"Twenty-four years," He told me quietly. I cocked my head, staring curiously at him.

"You haven't been alive very long, for a vampire I mean." I commented.

"Nope," Armand admitted. "Long enough though…"

I tried to hide my smile. Somehow things were easier knowing there wasn't much of an age gap between us. Mind you, he would always look nineteen, and I knew it. Two could play the game of being immortal though, and that was what I planned to do.

"So… You said your mother was named Victoria?" I said quietly, hesitantly. "What was she like?"

"Well, she wasn't my mother necessarily as she was my creator," Armand explained. "But she fit the criteria you gave… She taught me her version of right and wrong, and tried to show me how vampires were supposed to act. I don't think I ever did things right in her mind though. I cared too much about who I killed… I wouldn't go after someone small or weak because it felt worse than just killing someone. I still had my human memories, and it made being a vampire a lot harder. I'll admit, for the first few years I didn't care who I killed… I was pretty lost in just keeping my thirst quenched all the time. It was only in the last few years that I was able to control myself enough to be around humans… At least while I wasn't thirsty at all."

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide whether or not I'd ask my next question. "What does she look like?" I said at last.

"Well… Like a vampire… The most distinct thing about her is the bright red hair that she has. Why do you ask?" Armand asked my curiously. I found my stomach squirm uncomfortably, thinking of the war between the newborn vampires versus the Cullens and werewolves. I hadn't seen Victoria that time I'll admit, but the bloody battle still sent chills down my spine.

"Were you attached to her?" I asked softly. Armand gave me a curious look, shaking his head.

"She said I was an experiment to see if she could create new born vampires or not. In a way I was a success because well, I wasn't dead. She said she was going to have to try again on someone with less of a conscious. In the last days I saw her she murmuring about revenge. She asked, or rather demanded, to know whether I could fight a group of vampires that had killed her mate. I told her I doubted it… I felt kind of bad though. She was really upset, and I'd never really done anything the way she'd wanted." Armand admitted.

My jaw clenched, still processing this information. "Leah, why did you ask?" Armand added quietly.

"Victoria's mate was named James," I explained in the calmest voice I could. "He ended up bringing his coven of three to Forks, where he found the Cullens. After realizing that Edward was protecting a human girl, Bella, James thought it would be a hunting 'game' to kill her. He almost succeeded, though it ended with the loss of his life instead. Another bloodsucker in his coven came to Forks the following year looking for Bella. Again, the stupid human girl would have been dead if the werewolves hadn't interceded this time. That ended with the vampires death too…"

"Then Victoria came, though she was more practical. She had realized the Cullens would all protect Bella, who she blamed for her mate's death. She created a new born vampire army to kill Bella and the Cullens. She never would have expected that a pack of werewolves would be waiting to help too. It was a strange alliance, I'll admit. Still, we won in the end and Victoria was killed by Edward while the Newborns were also killed." I could see Armand's surprised, and rather dismayed look.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. He shook his head, still staring at me.

"Don't be," He murmured. "I knew she was bad but…" He trailed off, looking uncertainly at me. "I guess I'm just glad I didn't take pity on her and agree to fight." He said at last. "I can't imagine what would have happened if you'd imprinted on me and then I was killed… I'd never want you to go through that."

I'll admit, I blushed at those words.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Armand asked, managing a shadow of his usual smile.

"Naturally," I agreed with a grin. "First, you told me your favorite color was green… Why?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," Armand said with a real smile this time. "I hated the color red because that's what color my eyes had turned… They were frightening to look at even for me. My eyes used to be green, and I missed that. It was much less intimidating."

"They're amber now," I pointed out quietly.

"I know," Armand said, nodding. "And it's quite a relief."

"Where's your favorite place to go?" I asked him next, smiling gently.

"Anywhere you are," he answered promptly. I glared at him,

"That doesn't count. A _place_."

"I don't care where I am though… I only care who's with me." Armand insisted. "I didn't even mind being surrounded by werewolves trying to kill me as long as you were with me Leah. It made it worth it to try not to hurt anyone, and that's a very important thing I need to learn to do on my own, not just for you."

I nodded a little, opening my mouth to ask another question.

"Don't you think it's about time to get back?" Armand asked me softly. I looked up at the sky, only then noticing how dark it had become.

"We could just stay here," I suggested. Even to my ears the suggestion was hollow.

"Let's not risk our lives any more than we already have, shall we? It sounds like this place is crawling with vampires of all sorts. We'd better let everyone know we're alright anyway." He said gently.

"Wait," I said suddenly, grabbing his hand as he turned to go. He immediately turned back around, standing attentively.

I blushed at the immediate, unwavering attention. Suddenly my request seemed sillier.

"I never got my turn," I said, still blushing scarlet.

"Turn?"

"At the park… We were playing that two truths and one lie game. I never got to have my turn." I explained.

"Alright… Go ahead." Armand said, shrugging.

I grinned widely at him before beginning. "One… I am completely and totally happy, two… I have the most wonderful vampire in the entire universe to love, and three… I will always be here for you."

Armand looked perplexed. "The second one?" he said at last. I shook my head, smirking at him.

"The first one?" He tried again. I laughed, shaking my head a second time. "The last one then?" He said with an exasperated sigh. I giggled, shaking my head a third time.

"But Leah, you have to have a false one," He complained good-naturedly. "That's cheating…." Armand trailed off, for at that moment I had stepped closer to him, smiling shyly.

"It's not cheating, because I could never lie to you. I just thought that this way you'd know all three of those things were true." I said softly.

I wasn't entirely sure how it happened, though I admit it had been my goal. In the end though, Armand and I were entwined around each other in (surprisingly enough) our first kiss.

"Did I break the evil spell then?" Armand asked me when we'd finally pulled apart.

"If you're still referring to imprinting, then no. I'm totally and madly in love with you still." I told him, shaking my head a little in exasperation.

"Good," He said, kissing me again.

And so, in my own twisted way, I suppose this is my fairy tale ending. I admit, it's not like I pictured with the handsome prince coming to rescue me from the highest tower… It's better. How you ask? Well, my prince is the handsomest, most wonderful person in the entire world and he didn't have to rescue me. He found me just like I found him… It was equal, and it made everything wonderful.

So, to end my fairy tale once and for all… Armand and I lived 'Happily Ever After'.

**((Well… That's it. I hope everyone enjoyed the fan fiction. I had a lot of fun writing it for sure. I'm glad that what started out as a project just for me turned into something a lot of people seemed to look forward to. I'm a little sad that this was Armand's final debut, because quite honestly I'm rather attached to him now. I'll get over it though… Leah has her happily ever after at last.**

**Oh, and so you all are aware, Leah originally did not imprint because of Armand's eyes. I had a much more solid reason, though I never did figure out how to get Leah to think of it. I seemed to have forgotten until I was already finished. Ah well, if anyone's curious ask in the QA. ;)**

**There are probably things that people here don't agree with, or are out of character. I have no problem hearing these comments, and some I might fix and others I might not. Please, if you enjoyed this fanfiction read my other fan fiction: "It's Me or the Dog: Twilight Edition".**

**Lastly, if people here like the idea I am planning to put up one final "chapter" of a QA session. Any questions you still have about the plot, characters, etc. you can post in a review to this final chapter and I'll answer them together with the question, then my answer. I will probably put up my "playlist" as well mostly because my sister has been finding songs that fit the fic all week, and it would be a shame not to share. ;)**

**Anyway… I'll stop talking now. Just so sad to see this over I guess… Bye!))**


	18. Q & A

**My Playlist:**

True Love's Kiss (Enchanted)

Psyche Theme Song

Monk Theme (It's a Jungle Out There)

I'm a Survivor (Reba McEntire)

Get off of my Back (Spirit)

**Answers to all the Questions you seemed to have!!**

**Questions:**

**Why did Leah imprint on Armand if it wasn't because of the eyes?**

_Well, as far as anyone reading the story knows, Leah could only imprint if she saw the true eyes of her imprint. This can also be taken as seeing the true form of someone, especially in Armand's case. However, the intention was for everyone to think that. I did plan on having a lengthy explanation of my theory of imprinting in there, but it never quite fit. It is my belief that 'werewolves' (shape-shifters, whatever rolls eyes) imprint because otherwise they would not have noticed the person. Don't believe me? Sam imprinted on Emily… Why? Because otherwise he would have married Leah. Quil imprinted on Clair. Do you really think he would be looking for love in a toddler? Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. This one should be a no brainer- he was going to kill the little vampire thirty seconds before, remember? Let's see… One of them (Don't remember who) imprinted on a girl named Kim. I believe it says that he never noticed her before that. See? And so Leah imprinted at the second she was planning to leave Armand and never come back. She didn't need imprinting to notice him- she needed it to stick with him no matter how terrible his secret._

**Will this story have a sequel?**

_If a lot of people like the idea… Possibly. Sadly enough though, probably not. I have a feeling now that it's over the reviews will come to a screeching halt and my fans will slowly disappear. There's no point to write a sequel if you have to read over 60 pages to be able to read the next story. I'll miss Armand though, so a one-shot is more than possible. I doubt I'll do another epic fic like this one though for Leah's story. It'd probably turn into one of those overdone, second generation sequels that everyone reads half-heartedly. I almost never write the same thing twice, so the next story on here will probably be something completely unexpected. Beware! ;)_

**You mentioned in the fic that Armand was 24 in vampire years, but nineteen when he was made into one. If so, and Victoria was his creator, wouldn't he only have been a vampire for a year or so, he'd be relatively a newborn if she wanted him to fight the Cullens.**

_Well, assuming I understand the question correctly, yes. That would be the point though, right? Victoria wanted Newborn vampires to fight because they were stronger than average vampires. Therefore, it would make sense for Armand to be a newborn at the time. Honestly, the age almost wasn't posted simply because it was so complicated to think about. I had to stage it just right so that it fit into the books at the right time and yet still left enough time that he could be past the new born stage._

**I'm wondering if Armand and Leah could somehow have a child?**

_That's a question for Stephanie Meyer honestly, not me. I know it's my OC and fan fic, but I have no intention of breaching whether or not a vampire dude and a werewolf dudet could have kids. I did of course think about that while writing this fic, and I have my own theory about why Leah is supposedly infertile. I think that when she stops phasing she'll be back to normal. So anyway, to answer your question, it might be possible, but I don't think it's my place to decide. It really would turn into a bad sequel if that was the plot of the next fan fiction._

**Is Armand's last name a play of Bram Stoker?**

_Originally… No, it was not. I'd love to take the credit for that brilliant tie in but I'm afraid it was completely unintentional. I couldn't think of a name for my OC that would fit in the story well enough, so I went to a 'vampire' name conjugator. Almost all the names were pretty stupid in the Twilight case, but finally I found the first name of Armand and eventually found the last name of Stoker. It wasn't until I showed the first draft to my sister that someone pointed out Armand shared his last name with the author of Dracula. In all honesty, I've never read Dracula or heard Bram Stoker before hides from disgusted looks. I'm sure eventually I will now, I just hadn't gotten to it yet._

**Thank you again for reading my fan fiction! If you have any further questions please ask and I'd be more than happy to answer. . Until next time!**

**NOTE:** A little self-promotion. If you liked this story and are looking to dive a bit out of the fan fiction world, I write on fanfiction. net as well and have begun a vampire related story there called "Keep Me Secret, Keep Me Safe". It's one of my favorite stories by far, and quite possibly one I like better than my fan fiction. You can find it under the pen name of Newfoundland Novelist and the story here: /s/2553124/1/KeepMeSecretKeepMeSafe


End file.
